DIRTY LITTLE SECRET
by mitsuhara99
Summary: Kau tahu aku tak pernah berfikir sekali saja tentang kita yang akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena yang ku tahu, hanya mencintaimu tanpa harus tahu kata nanti.—Park Chanyeol Kau, kau adalah bajingan yang paling ku benci dalam hidupku. Karena kau menghancurkan segalanya. Kau menghancurkan semuanya hanya karena mimpi sialanmu itu.—Byun Baekhyun GS for ukes..typo(s)bertebaran,CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

OFFICIAL CAST:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN

MAIN CAST:

-MEMBER OF TVXQ

-MEMBER OF SUPER JUNIOR

-MEMBER OF EXO

GENRE: ROMANCE, CONFORT, HURT, FAMILY

Selamat datang di judul baru dan chapter baru cerita aku. Buat kalian yang pernah baca cerita buatan aku yang sebelumnya terima kasih banyak karena. Semua respon dari review kalian akan jadi motivasi dan sanjungan buat aku...

Jeongmal...jeongmal ...kamsaamnida ^^

Kau tahu aku tak pernah berfikir sekali saja tentang kita yang akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena yang ku tahu, hanya mencintaimu tanpa harus tahu kata nanti.

—Park Chanyeol

Kau, kau adalah bajingan yang paling ku benci dalam hidupku. Karena kau menghancurkan segalanya. Kau menghancurkan semuanya hanya karena mimpi sialanmu itu.

—Byun Baekhyun

"Seoeun, Seojun. Cepat turun jika kalian tidak ingin terlambat." Baekhuyn berteriak pada kedua pemuda kecil yang entah sedang apa di lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar eomma, yak! Byun Seoeun bantu aku mencarinya." Seojun berteriak kepada saudaranya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kau harus menyimpannya dengan baik."

Begitulah kebiasaannya setiap hari. Menunggui kedua bocah kesayangannya itu untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Yah dua anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun itu selalu saja memiliki alasan yang konyol untuk membuatnnya terlambat, ah maksudku mereka.

"HANA..." Baekhyun mulai berhitung.

"Cepatlah Seojun, eomma sudah mulai berhitung."

"Arrghh...kemana hilangnya kaus kakiku?"

"DUL..."

"Sudah pakai saja yang ada di laci atau pakai punyaku yang kemarin kita beli dengan eomma!"

"SET"

"TUNGGU DULU EOMMA, KAMI AKAN TURUN."

Lalu tak bereapa lama kedua laki-laki mungil itu turun dengan dua penampilan yang berbeda. Seoeun turun dengan semua yang sudah rapi sekalipun ia belum memakai sepatunya, sedangkan Seojun, kaus kakinya baru terpasang sebelah sedangkan rambutnya masih saja berantakan.

"Lampu kamar sudah di matikan?" tanya Baekhyn dengan tangannya tang bergerak merapikan rambut Seojun.

"sudah Eomma." Seoeun yang menjawab.

"kamar kalian sudah di kunci?" Baekhyun membenarkkan dasi Seojun.

"Sudah Eomma." Jawab keduanya berbarengan.

"OK! Ayo kita berangkat."

Setelah berhasil mengantarkan kedua anaknya ke sekolah. Kali ini waktunya ia yang membawa dririnya sediri ke tempat kejanya. Yah sekalipun perushaan konstruksi ini milik ayahnya tapi iya tidak mendapatkan apapu hal spesial sebagai seorang anak. Ia tetap mendapat perlakuan seperti pegawai lainnya. Seperti, ia tidak akan mendapatkan kenaikan gaji atau tambahan jika ia tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan Center Executive Office. Disinah tempat dimana ia harus melaporkan hasil kerjanya selama seminggu ini, yang membuatnya harus selalu terjaga melewati jam tidurnya. Pernah satu hari.

Baekhyun tengah menyelesaikan bagian lantai tiga puluh sebuah rancangan bangunan aprtemen saat ia mendengar bunyi kasak-kusuk menuju kamarnya. Suara itu seperti sebuah langkah kaki. Jujur saja sekalipun ia tak pernah percaya akan adanya hantu tapi tetap saja.

SRAK...SRAK...

Ia melangkah pelan menuju pintu, menggenggam gagang pintu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Dan ketika ia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia...

"Eomma."

"Aaak... Seo, Seoeun-ah, ahh, kau hampir membuat eomma ketakutan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya.

"Apa Eomma bergadang lagi?"

"Ti, tidak, eomma tidak sedang bergadang." Baekhyun menyangkal.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkananaknya. Eh, tunggu kenapa ia malah yang terlihat salah di sini.

"Lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada tengah malam seperti ini?" baekhyun balik bertanya. Ia tak ingin hanya dirinya yang di salahkan di sini.

"Aku haus eomma." Jawab Seoeun singkat.

"Bukannya eomma sudah menyiapkan air di nakas?"

"Di habiskan semuanya oleh Seojun."

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi ke dapur dan langsung kembali ke kamarmu setelah itu, dan jangan mengambil cemilan apapun di kulkan, arasseo?"

"Ne Arasseo eomma, eomma juga harus segera tidur nanti eomma bisa sakit." Seoeun memberikan nasihat padanya yang membuatnya ingin memeluk dan mencium anaknya itu.

Seoeun adalah anak yang pendiam namun terkadang perhatian kecil yang di buatnya untuk Baekhyun atau untuk kembarannya membuatnya selalu merasa lengkap hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Iya eomma akan tidur sebentar lagi." Setelah Seoeun berlalu turun ia benar-benar melakukan apa yang di minta anaknya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali Baekhyun di persilahkan masuk oleh penghuninya. Dengan menenteng cetak biru berukuran satu kali satu setengah meter sebuah bangunan apartemen yang susah payah ia kerjakan seminggu ini. Ia menatap pria paruh baya yang sekalipun umurnya sudah memasuki hampir enampuluh lima tahun tapi masih tetap segar dan gagah. Beliau adalah arsitek yang memiliki pengalaman dalam bidangnya lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Dia adalah Center Executif Officer di sini sekaligus. Ayahnya. Ya, seorang Byun Yunho yang sedang duduk di singgasananya menatap Baekhyun dari balik kacamatany adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Selamat pagi Sajangnim." Baekhyun menyapa dengan senyuman manis.

"Selamat pagi nona Byun." Yunho balik menyapanya.

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku pagi ini?" Yunho bertanya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya saat Baekhyun menyampaikan bahwa ia membawa design cetak biru dari sebuah bangunan yang pernah ia janjikan seminggu lalu.

"Kau harus menambahkan sesuatu di sini dan di sini.., bukankah perhitungannya harus seperti ini... dan bla bla bla." Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan serius dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari tinta merah yang sudah di torehkan ayahnya itu dengan kepalanya.

"Kau harus mulai lebih teliti lagi pada pekerjaanmu nona Byun." Yunho menegur tentang kecerobohan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Baik Pak." Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai menggulung hasil pekerjaannya yang sudah di koreksi oleh ayahnya. Tuan Byun kembali duduk di singgasananya dan sekali menyesap kopi paginya sebelum berujar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyunie?" Yunho bertanya dengan menyatukan ujung-ujung jarinya menatap Baekhyun sebagai anaknya bukan lagi sebagai karyawannya.

"Aku baik-bik saja appa, anak-anak juga baik." Baekhyun menjawab tenang.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Yunho menanyakan itu seakan ia puanya maksud lain dalam kalimatnya.

"Seperti biasa aku akan mengajak anak-anak berenang akhir pekan ini." Jawab Baekhyun yang seakan tidak tahu maksud itu. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak mau menyinggung hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan maksud Appanya itu.

"Bukan rencana itu Baekhyunie." Tuan Byun gemas sendiri. "Tapi rencana kedepan tentang seorang ayah yang juga harus mengambil peranmu itu, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sama sekali?"

"Ah, Itu..." Baekhyun berusaha membuat suaranya setenang mungkin. "Aku belum memikirkan apapun soal itu." Yah, skalipun itu bukanlah kebohongan sepenuhnya. Karena seingatnya terakhir kali ia berharap akan hal itu adalah saat kedua anaknya masih berumur lima tahun.

"lalu apa kau akan memikirkannya setelah ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu Appa, karena aku merasa aku masih bisa menangani anak-anak sejauh ini, dan mungkin juga setelahnya." Baekhyun sok yakin.

"Tapi sepertinya Appa tidak sependapat denganmu tentang hal ini." Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menyesap kopinya sekaili. Ugh, Baekhyun benci tentang pembahasan ini.

"Seminggu lagi setelah cetak biru itu selesai kau juga harus memberikan keputusan padaku tentang hal ini." Yunho mengaatakan kalimat final yang tak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya, meletakkan semua perkakasnya yang ia bawa di bawah meja kerjanya. Setelah duduk di kursinya ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia lalu melirik jam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, tapi rasanya ia ingin segera pulang karena apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh ayahnya di ruang kerjanya.

Seorang ayah bagi kedua putranya, pikiran itu memang pernah terlintas beberapa kali di benaknya sebenarnya tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mau ia realisasikan, karena.

Menjadi single mom bagi kedua putranya adalah sesuatu hal yang menyenagkan baginya yang sudah ia jalani delapan tahun belakangan ini. Dan ia tidak merasa perlu mendapat bantuan apapun tentang itu, karena ia sudah membesarkan kedua pangerannya dengan baik tanpa sekalipun ada bantuan dari pria manapun kecuali Ayahnya.

Sekalipun pernah sekali pada saat umur kedua pangerannya masih lima tahun mereka menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan satupun pekerjaannya dengan baik beberapa hari kemudian.

"Eomma." Seoeun memanggilnya saat Baekhyun baru saja melangkah menuju dapur lagi untuk mengambil beberapa cupcakes coklat lagi di dapur.

"Ne, ada apa Seoeun-ah?" Baekhyun meletakkan cupcakes yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja, dan keningnya berkerut saat melihat wajah sedih pangerannya. "ada apa Seoeun-ah?" Ulang Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut hitam Seoeun.

"Eomma, apakah Appa orang jahat?" Seoeun bertanya masih dengan raut sedih. Dan menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban.

"Ah, itu..." Baekhyun tidak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa menatap anaknya dengan wajah pias karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun sebaliknya bertanya pada Seoeun.

"... itu karena tadi saat di sekolah Songsangnim bertanya apa yang akan kami berikan pada Appa kami masing-masing karena minggu depan adalah hari ayah." Bukan Seoeun melainkan Seojun yang menjawab. Baekhyun menoleh pada pangerannya yang satu lagi, bocah itu mengigit pinggiran cupcakes, mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Dan Seoeun sedih hingga sekarang. Apalagi saat ia mendengar ucapan eommanya teman-teman yang bilang kalau Appa Seoeun dan Seojun pasti bajingan karena meninggalkan kami dan eomma." Seojun memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia bingung.

"Apa kata itu benar-benar buruk eomma? Karena setahuku bajingan adalah kata yang buruk." Seojun kembali memiringkan kepalanya.

Diantara kedua putranya Seojun-lah yang paling tidak peka akan keadaan di sekitarnya. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Seoeun yang dapat merespon perasaan apapun tanpa harus berkata langsung padanya. Salah satu contohnya adalah apa yang terjadi di hadapannya ini. Di saat Seoeun bahkan sudah hampir menangis karena hal itu Seojun tetap sibuk dengan cemilannya.

"Euhm...Appa tidak jahat kok..." baekhyun belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan duo detektif ini. 'Apa yang harus ku jawab?" keduanya menatap Baekhyun menuntut jawaban selanjutnya dari sang Ibu.

"Lalu kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu denganya?" pertanyaan polos Seojun berhasil membuatnya membeku.

"...Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, eomma harus mengeerjakan pekerjaan eomma setelahini." Baekhyun berlalu cepat tanpa memberdulikan kedua putranya yang masih tampak bingung menuju kamarnya.

Tapi untunglah sejak saat itu Seoeun dan Seojun tidak bertanya apapun lagi tentang itu. Sekalipun beberapa hari sejak percakapan itu Baekhyun di diamkan oleh keduanya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sejak dulu ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan topik obrolan manapun kecuali yang satu ini. Oh ayolah, Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki keluarga lengkap yang bahagia, dengan seorang suami baginya dan seorang ayah bagi kedua putranya? Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali pertanyaan itu muncul di otaknya hanya ada satu orang yang ada di benaknya.

PARK CHANYEOL.

Pria tinggi bermata bulat besar dengan hidung mancung dan telingnya yang lancip bak peri. Mata yang selalu memberikan kehangtan pada siapa pun yang ditemuinya. Katakanlah ia rindu pada pria itu. Pria yang seharusnya tak pernah ada lagi setitik debu pun dalam dunianya.

Tapi siapa sangka setelah hampir delapan tahun, di sini di kantor ayahnya, di ruang kerjanya, beberapa saat setelah permintaan mutlak dari ayahnya. Setelah semua yang ia lewati selama ini hampir sendirian, bahkan ia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi karena eommanya bahkan baru menerima keadaan si kembar setelah beberapa bulan mereka lahir ke dunia. Itu sebabnya ia tak pernah mau memikirkan bahkan membahas hal semacam 'pernikahan' atau hal apapun yang berhubungan tentang itu.

Dan sekarang, Ia memikirkan sang keparat yang menghancurkan semuanya. Membuatnya menanggung penderitaan yang seharusnya tidak ia dapatkan. Yang mungkin saat ini tidak tahu bahwa kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya sudah tumbuh besar.

Baekhtyn memijat pelipisnya, hanya dengan memikirkannya saja Baekhyun sudah merasa pusing. Ponselnya berbunya menampilkan nama 'Appa' di layarnya.

Ini pasti menyangkut urusan keluarga jika tidak biasanya pria paruh baya itu akan menelponnya mengunakan telepon kantor.

"Ne appa, ada apa?"

"Datang ke ruanganku sekarang!" Suara ayahnya di sebrang sana.

"Baik aku akan ke sana." Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju ruangan ayahnya yang berjarak satu lantai di atasnya.

"Mwo! Ap, appa aku tidak mau." Protes Baekhyun setengah merengek. Ia baru saja merasa sangat pusing dengan permintaan appanya sekarang ia harus mendatangi acara penggalangan dana yang di buat oleh salah satu relasi kerja appanya. Huft.

"Ya kau harus melakukannya." Ucap Yunho seakan tak mendengar kalimat protes dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa tidak appa dan eomma saja yang pergi?" Baekhyun kembali merengek tidak terima.

"Appa harus medical test pada tanggal itu, dan tentu saja eommamu harus menemaniku. Lagipula, jika kau ingin cepat memenuhi permintaanku tadi bukankah akan lebih cepat jika kau melakukan ini?" Yunho bertanya sakan mengingatkan juga menantangnya.

"Memangnya mudah mencari pria yang akan ku jadikan suamiku hanya dengan ikut acara tidak penting itu." Baekhyun masih tetap keras kepala.

"Kurasa itu cukup mudah, karena aku yakin jika anak dari para relasiku sangat memenuhi syarat untuk itu." Yunho juga tidak mau kalah.

"Cobalah untuk membuka dirimu pada seorang pria Baekhyunie, tawaran ini ku berikan bukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu tapi juga untuk kebaikan kedua putramu. Mungkin saat ini kau merasa baik-baik saja jika mereka tidak mengenal ayahnya, tapi... Saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa nanti, mereka membutuhkan peran seorang ayah yang akan mengingatkan mereka untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Yang akan memberikan nasihat kepemimpinan pada kedua putramu. Yang akan membuat mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri." Nada suara Yunho melembut saat menasehati putrinya akan rencana masa depannya.

Baekhyun yang di nasehati hanya bisa menunduk. Kata-kata appanya sepenuhnya benar. Ia mungkin egois karena hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri di kala ia juga harus memikirkan masa depan Seoeun dan Seojun.

Baekhyun bukan tidak mau membuka hati tapi ia merasa masih belum saatnya. Tapi, jika bukan sekarang kapan ia akan siap menerima orang lain yang akan membantunya.

Dengan perlahan jari-jari lentik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas kedua pahanya terangkat dan meraih undangan berwarna coklat susu itu dari meja kerja ayahnya.

"Akan ku usahakan." Baekhyun berdiri, membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Baekhyun tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Seoeun dan Seojun tepat saat bel beeakhirnya kelas berbunyi. Baekhyun menurunkan kaca jendelanya dang mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan kekiri mencari dua jagoannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari ia menemukan dua bocah laki-laki yang berjalan beriringan.

"EOMMA!" seru keduanya berlali menghampiri mobil Baekhyun.

"Hei, Hei pelan-pelan nanti kalian terjatuh." Tegur Baekhyun yang melihat kedua anaknya memburu masuk ke mobil.

"Hahh." Seojun menghembuskan nafasnya keras saat merasakan hawa dingin ace mobil yang baru dihidupkan. Sedangkan Seoeun yang lebih tenang dari kembarannya, meletakkan tas sekolahnya di samping tempat duduknya dan menyandarkan tas itu pada pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?" Baekhyun betanya sambil menstarter mobilnya dan mulai melaju di jalanan Seoul yang cukup panas dan padat awal musim panas ini.

"Baik." Jawaban singkat yang diterimanya dari Seoeun yang kelewat kalem.

"Hari ini keren sekali eomma. Saat di kelas tadi buguru menawarkan kami siapa yang bisa menjawab ia akan dapat hadiah. Eomma tahu hadiahnya apa?" Seojun memulai ceritanya.

"Apa hadiahnya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya menanggapi cerita penuh semangat dari Seojun.

"Hadiahnya kami akan dapat permen coklat." Tapi seketika wajah Seojun berubah mendung. "Tapi aku hanya bisa jawab satu pertanyaan." Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Dan Seoeun bisa menjawab tiga soal jadi ia dapat tiga permen coklat, dan Seoeun memberikan semuanya padaku eomma jadi aku punya empat permen coklat." Wajah Seojun kembali cerah. Baekhyun melirik melalui kaca melihat tingkah Seojun yang moodnya dapat berubah secepat itu.

"Itu karena kau terus memohon untuk memberikannya padamu." Seoeun menimpali kalimat Seojun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobi.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Yah, melihat perseteruan keduanya saat mereka sedang berktengkar kecil, atau melihat kekompakan mereka dalam banyak hal mampu membuat moodnya membaik seratus persen, ah tidak, bahkan seribu persen.

Baekhyun berbelok menuju kawasan sebuah perumahan elit di tengah kota Seoul. Ini rumah orang tuanya, yang di sana sudah ada eommanya yang seakan tahu mereka datang, Byun Jaejoon wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat bersahaja dan cantik dengan lekuk tubuh S-line yang sekalipun tidak begitu sempurna lagi tapi masih bisa menimbulkan gairah seorang pria sebayanya bahkan di bawah umurnya saat menatapnya.

Dan keelokan itu pula yang dimiliki Baekhyun sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya. Ibunya itu mewariskan bentuk tubuh indahnya pada anak semata wayangnya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Hai eomma." Baekhyun menyapa eommanya yang masih mengunakan dress katun hitam berlengan panjang selutut dengan motiv buga bunga sakura yang berbentuk spiral dari bahu kirinya yang berakhir dan berakhir di sekitar paha kiirinya. Ah, eommanya pasti baru saja mengantarkan makan siang untuk appanya. Karena. Yah, pria tua itu tidak akan mau makan jika bukan masakan istrinya.

"Halmeonieee..." Seoeun dan Seojun berlari menerjang nenek mereka dengan pelukan.

"Hai sayang. Bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" dan dimulai dari pertanyaan itu Seojun kembali menceritakan pengalamannya hari ini persis seperti yang di ceritakanya tadi saat di mobil, Seoeun hanya menimpalinya sesekali.

"Ya sudah, dilanjutkan lagi ceritanya didalam ya, halmeonie membuat browniese-pudding siapa yang mau?"

"AKU! AKU!" seru keduanya kompak dan semangat.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Eh, kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Tidak eomma aku masih ada pekerjaan yang masih belum selesai."

"Nanti jam lima aku jemput anak-anak. Dah eomma." Bakehyun mencium pip kiri dan kanan Jaejoon dan berlalu.

Setelah berdebat antara hati dan pikirannya tentang undangan acara penggalangan dana yang di berikan ayahnya padanya empat hari lalu. Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia lelah, karena ia bahkan harus berdebat dengan dirrinya sendiri.

Dan di sinilah ia dengan long-dress merah gelap one shoulder dengan beberapa jahitan kain sutra berbentuk kelopak bunga mawar kecil di beberpa sudutnya di atas dada kanannya, dan tiga bunga mawar di daerah tulang pinggulnya. Ramburnya yang berwarna coklat madu di sanggul tinggi. Dan stiletto warna merah gelap sebelas centi terpasang di kaki kecilnya.

Ia tidak sendiri, tepatnya. Ia menyeret Luhan bersamanya. Sekertarisnya itu terpaksa harus mengikuti Baekhyun karena atasnya itu memohon padanya dengan wajah cemberutnya yang tampak putus asa, seakan jika Luhan tidak membantunya Baekhyun akan tamat.

Begitulah. Dengan mini dress selutus berwarna tosca bermotiv sederhana hanya setangkai bunga tetatai berwarna pink tergambar di pinggang kirinya dan heels berwarna senada. Luhan tidak menggelung rambut keemasannya melainkan mengepanya. Dan saat ini gadis cantik bermata rusa itu terlihat bagaikan peri hutan yang tersasar ke acara penggalangan dana.

"Lu, maaf aku melibatkanmu dalam hal ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa ke sini selain dirimu."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa hitung-hitung aku sedang lembur,l hehe." Luhan nyengir dan itu menenangkan bagi Baekhyun karena ia tidak mau dapat gerutuan dari luhan setelah acara ini berakhir.

"Ayo masuk." Kata Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertamanya datang ke acara yang diadakan relasi ayahnya tanpa kehadiran si tua bangka itu. Tidak banyak yang dikenalnya karena sekalipun sudah sangat lama ia bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, biasanya Yuho akan turun langsung jika mendapat undangan semacam ini.

Baekhyun hanya menyapa beberapa tamu yang ia kenal. Karena niatnya ia hanya akan berada di sini hingga acara inti selesai yaitu sekitar dua jam lagi.

"Baek, apa kau mau ku ambilkan minum?" Tawar Luhan pada Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat risih karena cukup banyak pasang mata mengarah padanya. Ya Baekhyun memang cukup menarik perhatian. Pasalnya, siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengannya. Baekhyun memiliki bentuk tubuh yang ideal yang sangat sempurna dan lagipula siapa yang tidak menyangka jika ia sudah memiliki bahkan dua orang anak yang sudah berumur delapan tahun jika dalam sekali lihat semua orang akan melihatnya seperti anak remaja yang baru memasuki jenjang kuliah saat melihat tatapan bingungnya yang ia edarkan ke hampir seluruh ruangan.

"Ini Baek." Luhan memberikan segelas jus strawbari pada Baekhyun.

Setelah memberikan minuman untuk Baekhyun Luhan mengedarkan padandangannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sepertinya pria itu menatap intens pada wanita mungil di sampingnya ini.

Luhan tertegu. Tidak, bukan tatapan intens yang menjurus pada keintiman yang ia dapat dari tatapan pria itu melainkan. Ah, entahlah karena sepertinya pria itu menyimpan banyak hal dalam tatapannya.

"Baek." Luhan menyentuh lengan atas kiri Baekhyun saat memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Baekhyun menyesap jusnya setelah bertanya.

"Apa kau mengenal pria itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Apa Luhan bercanda, ia bahkan semua pria saumurannya di sini.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Luhan menunjuk seorang pria yang berda sekitar lima metr dari tempat mereka berdiri dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Mata sipitnya membulat dan mengerjab beberpapa kali berharap apa yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi. Tapi percuma. Ia ada di sini. Mimpi buruknya ada di sini,

Seorang dari masa lalu yang tak akan ia biarkan masuk sepersekian detik pun dalam bayangnnya, ada di sini. Dengan tuxedo hitmnya dan kemeja babybluenya.

Baekhyun tidak inin ada di sini. Tidak setelah matanya menangkap peergerakan pria itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Baekhyun melangkah mundur seiring dengan langkah pria itu yang semakin mendekat. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan seakan memintanya tanpa suara untuk mengikutinya.

Luhan menurut sekalipun ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia tetap n\menuruti langkah Baekhyun yang berbalik dengan cukup tergesa menuju pintu ruang auditorium hotel ini.

Sepertinya Baekhyun punya cukup banyak rahasia sampai-sampai reaksinya berlebihan begitu.

"Tu, tunggu Baek.."

"Ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya dengan tetap mencengkram lengan Luhan.

"Api acaranya...?" Luhan bersusah payah mensejajarkan langkah cepat Baekhyun yang terlihat gusar.

"Aku tidak peruli yang jelas sekarang kita pulang!" perintahnya.

Kedua gadis itu melangkah cepat. Tapi sepertinya langkah orang yang mengejar mereka cukup cepat hingga tiba-tiba saja pria itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka. Menghadang jalan di depan mereka. Luhan terkejut, seketika ia berhenti saat Baekhyun berhenti.

"Hai..." Sapa pria itu dengan suara beratnya yang terkesan seksi. Baekhun tidak dapat menahan lagi ekspresi frustasinya.

"Maaf tuan. Aku tidak punya urusan apapun denganmu jadi permisi dan jangan menghalangi jalanku." Baekhyun bergeser ke arah kiri, melewati pria tinggi itu dan masuk ke dalam lift yang langsung tertutup. Dan setelah itu ia baru melepaskan cengkramannya pada Luhan. Dan mulai menutup wajahnya. Menangis.

Holla~~

Wahh...gak nyangka ada yang betah baca ff gak jelas ini sampe akhir. Oh iya klo kalian ada yang hobinya baca di dunia nyata aku kasih tahu klo ff ini terinspirasi dari novelnya mbak AliaZalia dengan judul yang sama. Aku ngambil beberapa sence yang emang ada di buku di masukin ke dalam cerita dan ada yang aku ngarang sendiri...

Terima kasih loh buat yang udah mau baca dan aku tunggu reviewnya

Karena kritik dan saran kalian bia membuat para penulis menjadi lebih baik lagi

Ps: maaf jika banyak typo atau kata-kata yang hilang...

ADIOUS~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

 ** _CALAMITY_**

OFFICIAL CAST:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN

MAIN CAST:

-MEMBER OF TVXQ

-MEMBER OF SUPER JUNIOR

-MEMBER OF EXO

GENRE: ROMANCE, CONFORT, HURT, FAMILY

Holla! Annyeonghaseyooo..!

Mari kita mulai chapter baru ini. Maaf udah buat para readers menunggu lama karena semua perjuangan baru beres kemarin ini dan baru bisa mulai buat nulis lagi hehe...

 _I do not want to hear that **you love me** , but want you to feel it without_ _me having to say. –_ Anonymous—

_J_

"Tunggulah sebentar noona aku baru saja keluar dari pesawat, sebentar lagi sampai di pelataran bandara..."

"Iya aku tahu, ku tutup ya? aku sudah hampir sampai." Seorang pria yang baru saja menutup sambungannya dengan seseorang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bandara International Seoul. Ia melihat arloji _A. Lange &Söhne-_nya yang belum ia sesuaikan dengan waktu Korea. Perjalanan dari New York hingga sampai Seoul selama 17 jam membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga.

"Noona!" Mungkin teriakannya terlalu keras hingga beberapa orang yang menunggu di pintu kedatangan dan yang baru saja keluar menoleh padanya. Sooyoung beralih dari fokusnya membenarkan rengkuhannya pada seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun –Park Jisung—

Tidak dengan berlali seperti yang ada di film tapi Chanyeol menghampiri dan memeluk noonanya yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat.

"Selamat datang kembali bocah besar." Sooyoung tersenyum setelah mengatakan julukkan yabg di buatnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Yah aku senang bisa pulang." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada balita imut yang ada dalam gendongnan Sooyoung.

"Annyeong Jisung-ah, kau ingat aku?" Jisung yang ditanya tersenyum dengan gigi-giginya yang hampit tumbuh sepenuhnya.

"KYAAHH" Jisung menyapanya dengan bahasanya dengan antusias itu tandanya ia masih di ingat.

Dalam sekejap Jisung sudah berpindah tangan. Dan Chanyeol menggendong bocah itu seakan mengendong anaknya sendiri. Fikiran Sooyoung melayang membayangkan bahwa jika adiknya ini menjadi seorang ayah.

Tanpa sadar Sooyoung mendesah, Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang akan mengelak saat ditanyai soal **"PERNIKAHAN"**. Ia akan berkata. _"Aku masih belum terlalu mapan untuk masuk ke fase itu dalam hidupku."_ Oh ayolah siapa yang akan bilang bahwa seorang yang punya _Consultant Financial Corporat_ seorang yang belum mapan, entah di mana ia menaruh otaknya sampai sebodoh itu –pikir Sooyoung—. Dan hal itu sering membuatnya jengkel dan ingin melempar Chanyeol ke luar angkasa jika tidak mengingat Chanyeol adalah adiknya.

"...Noona." Sooyoung kembali ke dunia saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Wae?"

"Bisakah kita pulang?"

"Oh baiklah." Sooyoung mengambil alih Jisung dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung. Dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol.

 _"Come on sister, i just flew for seventeen hours and you ask me to drive?"_

 _"Oh brother. Don't you remember i have a baby who was asleeping here?"_ kata Sooyoug. _"And don't forget if i know you won't to be exposed to get jetlag even if you flew over the 24th hours."_

Akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah ia menaiki _Camry_ hitam milik Sooyoung dan mulai mengendarainya

Sampai di rumah Sooyoung mendahuluinnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Chanyeol masih bertahan di dalam mobil. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan di katakan atau di lakukan ayahnya saat melihat

 **Chanyeol tahu keputusannya tetap tinggal di Amerika selama hampir delapan tahun membuat kedua orangtuannya marah. Pasalnya hanya ia yang akan meneruskan karir ayahnya sebagai pengacara, tapi alangkah egoisnya ia hanya karena insiden tujuh tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu atau bahkan menghubungi siapapun yang ada di Seoul hingga setahun yang lalu ia berani menghubungi keluargannya dengan menghubungi Sooyoung untuk pertama kali.**

 **Seperti dugaannya Sooyoung marah besar karenanya.**

 **"KAU TAHU KAU ADALAH DONGSAENG YANG PALING TIDAK TAHU DIRI DI DUNIA PARK CHANYEOL." Amuk Sooyoung saat itu manekankan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan di sebrang sana. "Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya eomma saat kau mengirim pesan terakhir kali, tujuh tahun lalu itu?"**

 **"Mianhe Noona." Cicit Chanyeol.**

 **"Apakah hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kan jika aku saat ini sudah menikah dan punya seorang anak?"**

 **"Maafkan aku noona. Aku benar-benar minta maaf?" Karena hanya itu yang ada di otaknya dan yang mampu ia katakan.**

 **"Ah sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah mau menghubungiku setelah sekian lama." Sooyoung akhirnya menyerah akan kekesalannya.**

 **"Kapan rencananya kau akan pulang?"**

 **"aku masih belum tahu noona."**

 **Sooyoung siap mengeluarkan amukannyau untuk yang ke dua kalinya saat.**

 **"Tapi aku berjanji akan pulang dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol memberi tahunya sebelum Sooyoung menembaknya lagi.**

 **"Ya sudah, berikan alamat apartemenmu saja. Dua minggu lagi aku akan menemani suamiku –Siwon— untuk urusan bisnis di Manhattan dan aku mau melihat seberapa menyedihkannya adikku yang satu ini." Sooyong mendahuluinnya sebelum bertanya.**

 **"Baiklah aku akan kirimkan alamatnya." Setelah menutup sambungannya Chanyeol mengirimkan alamat itu pada Sooyoung.**

 **Dan keluarga kecil itu benar-benar datang dua minggu kemudian. Dengan menggendong Jisung yang masih berumur satu tahun yang langsung lengket pada Chanyeol di pertemuan pertama mereka.**

 **"Jadi...kapan rencanyannya kau akan menyusul kami Chanyeol-ah?"**

 **Setelah bertemu kangen yang lebih tepatnya pengeksekusian(?) yang dilakukan Sooyoung pada Chanyeol, dan perkenalan Chanyeol dengan Siwon yang tanpa di sangka perusahaannya bekerja sama dengan perusahaan peroperti milik Siwon. Dan pernah beberapa kali bertemu.**

 **Chanyeol terdiam.**

 **"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."**

 **"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena ia tahu Chanyeol mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.**

 **"Oh, soal itu... sampai saat ini aku masih belum menemukannya."**

 **"Menemukan seseorang untuk menjadi istrimu?"**

 **"Bukan... Menemukan keberanian untuk itu."**

 **"Apa yang kau takutkan?"**

 **"Aku sendiri tidak tahu Hyung." Itu kalimat terakhir yang bisa ia katakan sebelum terdiam sangat lama.**

 **Setelah itu Siwon tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Biarlah hanya Chanyeol yang tahu rahasia itu, fikirnya.**

 **_J_**

 **Ke esokan harinya Sooyoung, Siwon, dan Jisung berpamian pulang.**

 **"Kau harus pulang secepat mungkin ParkPabo." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.**

 **"Tenang saja aku akan pulang dalam beberapa bulan."**

 **"Akan ku pastikan beberapa bulan itu tidak akan lama!"**

 **"Ya ya baklah sampai jumpa. Hati-hati dalam perjalanan kalian." Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya saat keluarga kecil itu masuk lebih dalam dan menghilang di balik pintu.**

_J_

Chanyeol berdiri diam. Tubunya kaku seketika melihat eommanya, Chanyeol benar-benar tak sanggup bertatapan dengan Eommanya. Ia malu karena yang selalu ada di otaknya adalah tatapan marah dan kecewa dari orang tuannya yang akan ia terima saat sampai di rumah, tapi apa yang ia dapat kali ini. Bukan tatapan kebencian seperti yang ia bayangkan, tapi tatapan kerinduan yang ibunya pancarkan.

"Chanyeol..."

"Eomma..." Chanyeol merasa seperti kembali ke masa kecilnya saat diamana ia hanya akan menangis di hadapan ibunnya tidak di depan orang lain. Ia yang hanya akan menangis dengan sangat kencang seakan memuntahkan semua bebannya, semua kekhawatirannya.

"Uljima.." Nyonya Park memeluk dan mengusap punggung lebar putra bungsunya dengan sayang.

"Jeongsohamnida eomma..."

"Dwesseo. Eomma sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau memintannya."

_J_

Setelah kejadian melodramatik itu, yang benar-benar tidak di sangkannya. Dan lagi Appanya juga melakukan hal yang sama walaupun Chanyeol juga mendapatkan dua pukulan main-main di kepalannya, hadiah dari sang ayah.

Appanya meminta untuk datang ke ruang kerjannya setelah makan malam dan Chanyeol tercengang melihat banyak sekali majalah yang dimuat bersikan dirinya dan perusahaannya. Di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kami akan menendangmu setelah melihat batang hidungmu muncul di depan pintu?"

"..."

"Oh ayolah nak, kami tidak sekejam itu."

"Tapi aku tahu seharusnya aku di hukum."

"Seharusnya. Tapi kami tidak melakukannya. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya Appa kecewa padamu..." Chanyeol menatap Appanya ia sudah siap apapun yang akan dikatakan ayahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu, karena ini semua sudah menjadi kemauanmu dan Appa tidak bisa mengubah apapun jika sudah sebesar itu." Tuan Park menunjuk kumpulan majalah itu dengan dagunya.

Mungkin untuk ke sekian kalinya ia akan berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena telah memberika keluarga yang luar biasa padanya.

_J_

"Kita mau kemana Noona?" Chanyeol merengek pada Noonanya. Entah dia akan bibawa kemana oleh Noonanya ini. Pasalnya ia baru saja ingin tidur karena tak tahu lagi apa yang akan di lakukannya saat Noonanya tiba-tiba saja menyeretna saat baru bangkit dari sofa ruang keluarga.

"Kau harus membantuku."

"Iya, tapi kau harus memberi tahuku dulu akan pergi kemana kita sekarang?" Bahkan Chanyeol masih bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia sudah masuk ke mobil Noonanya.

"Pesta amal." Chanyeol hanya membulatka kedua bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyeretku untuk hal satu ini."

"Kenapa? Memangnya jika aku meminta dengan baik-baik kau mau ikut dengan suka rela?"

"Tidak." Chanyeol langsung nyengir setelah mengatakannya. Dan di hadiahi jitakan di kepalannya.

_J_

"Aku bosan Noona." Chanyeol berbisik pada Sooyoung yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu istri kolega Siwon.

"Kau baru saja limabelas menit di sini." Sooyoung melotot pada Chanyeol dan hampir saja menjitak pria itu untuk kedua kalinnya.

"Tapi aku bosan noona." Chanyeol terus merengek seperti anak kecil minta pulang.

"Pergi sana cari apapun yang bisa menarik perhatianmu dan jangan mengganguku sampai dua jam kedepan." Begitu pula Sooyoung yang menanggapinya sakan ia ibunya.

Chanyeol cemberut dan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari Sooyoung dan teman-temannya.

Bukan hanya karena ia merasa bosan tapi, sekalipun ia sering datang ke tempat seperti ini tetap saja ia merasa sangat bosan. Alasannya. Tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang ini yang ia kenal. Padahal banyak sekali koleganya yang bersal dari perusahaan Korea tapi tak satupun ia temukan di sini.

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya yang tinggal setengah dan dia sudah ke kamar mandi dua kali karena sudah menghabiskan enam gelas jus dalam kurun waku limabelas menit terakhir ini.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengitari ballroom yang besar sekeliling. Tidak ada yang menarik sebenarnya hanya seperti kebanyakan orang yang ia tahu saat datang ke acara seperti ini. Para pria mengenakan jas semi formal, kemeja, dan sweter. Sedangkan para wanita mengenakan dress.

Edaran pandangannya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang tampaknya familiar namun ia masih belum bisa memastikannya. Tapi, semakin ia memperhatikannya Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau sedang mengigau saat ini.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan wanita itu. Bagaimana cara wanita itu memandang sekeliling seakan ia berada di pelanet lain, bibir tipisnya yang tersenyum manis, jari-jari lentiknya, kulit putihnya. Dan jangan lupakan bentuk tubuh gadis itu yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lupakan dalam ingatannya.

BYUN BAEHKHYUN.

Entah ini memang anugrah tuhan yang mungkin sedang baik padanya atau takdir. Chanyeol tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang memang berdiri berdampingan dengan Luhan yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat gadis di samping Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu hingga Baekhyun menatapnya.

Dalam sekejap bayangan indah yang Chanyeol fikirkan dalam otaknya runtuh. Saat melihat tatapan terkejut,marah, dan entah apa lagi. Yang jelas Chanyeol merasakan bahwa Baekhyun akan mengangis sebentar lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba kakinya melangkah mendekati kedua gadis itu. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan gadis di sebelahnya dan beranjak pergi menghindari langkah Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

Baekhyun dan temannya itu keluar dari ballroom dan Chanyeol harus mencegahnya. Dengan setengah berlari untuk menyusul keduannya. Chanyeol menghadang jalan mereka dengan beridiri tepat dihadapan keduannya.

"Hai..." Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol. Dari semua kata yang ada dalam sistem otakmu kau hanya bisa bilang ' **Hai'**.

Tapi memang ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain itu.

Karena tubuhnya bahkan sangat ingin memeluk wanita mungil itu namun ia menahan hasratnya dengan seluruh tenagannya melihat kepanikan Baekhyun yang sangat kentara.

"Maaf tuan. Aku tidak punya urusan apapun denganmu jadi permisi dan jangan menghalangi jalanku." Setelah itu Baekhyun melewatinya, menuju lift yang dengan cepat tetutup. Tanpa Chanyeol tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya.

_J_

Setelah sampai di rumah dengan mata sembap dan make up yang sudah tidak beraturan, untunglah Seoeun dan Seojun diambil alih oleh eomma dan Appanya kali ini. Jadi setidaknya ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan duo Sherlock Holmes itu karena melihat eommanya pulang dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini.

Dan bekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena ia meninggal kan banyak sekali pertanyaan di wanaja rusa mungil itu. Tapi ia benar-benat tidak dapat menceritakan apapun pada siapapun saat ini. Karena ia butuh sendiri.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya hingga hampir mati rasa bahkan ada darah yang keluar dari sana.

Ini yang ia takutkan. Saat dimana Chanyeol kambali di pertemukan dengannya, entah dengan cara apa dan itu sudah terjadi saat ini.

Dinding yang ia bangun dan dan pertahanana yang ia tumbuhkan dalam dirinya selama bertahun-tahun hancur porak-poranda hanya dalam satu malam. Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja fikirannya melayang pada awal bencana ini bermula.

_J_

 **"Tidak appa, aku tidak mau." Baekhyun bersikeras mengubah keputusan appanya yang menginginkannya kuliah di Amerika**

 **Appanya tidak berkata apapun yang artinya ia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Appanya.**

 **"Baekhyunie." Langkahnya terhenti, ia berbalik dan mendapati eommanya yan sepertinya mendengar semuannya.**

 **"Eomma minta, kau ikuti saja apapun yang di inginkan Appamu."**

 **"Tapi Eomma, kenapa harus Amerika, aku sudah terdaftar di salah satu Universitas di Seoul. Kenapa aku harus di sana, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapapun di sana."**

 **"Kau bisa cari teman baru. Lagipula banyak saudara kita yang tinggal di Amerika bukan?"**

 **"Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tinggal di DC atau New York, tidak ada yang pernah tinggal di Lowa."**

 **"Tapi Appamu ingin kau di sana karena anak kedua keluarga Kim kuliah di sana."**

 **'Cih'. Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya, ia tahu ini alasannya. tidak mungkin jika bukan persaingan ego ayahnya dan kolegannya yang sama liciknya, Baekhyun terlempar pada perang ini.**

 **Lihat saja bagaiman Appa dan para kolega sialannya itu saling melemparkan anaknya seakan mereka ini kartu As yang akan memenangkan mereka dalam sebuah kompetisi.**

 **"Kapan aku dapat menentukan keinginanku sendiri eomma?" Baekhyun sudah tus sangat putus asa.**

 **"Bukankah eomma dan appa sudah membebaskanmu dalam segala hal?"**

 **"Segala hal?"**

 **Eomma terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia di besarkan alam keluarga yang mengajarkan untuk selalu menghormati keputusan setiap kepala keluarga.**

 **"ini adalah hal yang akan kau syukuri suatu hari nanti Baekhyunie. Appamu tidak akan mentukan keputusan tanpa berfikir hal yang akan teradi." Baekhyun tak berkata apapun lagi. ia berbalik menuju kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena keputusan appanya adalah hal mutlak yang tidak dapat di ganggu-gugat.**

 **Setelah hampir lima hari Baekhyun tak menampakkan wujudnya di adapan orangtuannya, akhirnya ia menyerah, kini yang ia fikirkan adalah. Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti appanyalah yang harus bertnggung jawab atas semuannya.**

 **Dan mungkin appa tidak berfikir akan terjadi hal seperti ini pikirnya.**

 **_J_**

 ** _"Are you lost? Can i help you"_ Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati seorang manis ber dimple dengan kacamat ber frame ungu menatapnya.**

 ** _"Ah yeah, i'm a bit confused."_**

 ** _"Are you chinese people like me?"_ Gadis itu menatpnya lekat seakan meneliti wajahnya.**

 ** _"No."_ Oh ayolah, ia baru beberapa hari sampai di sini dan ia bahkan berkali-kali harus mengoreksi tentang rasnya.**

 ** _"I'm Yixing by the way. But you can call me Lay."_ Lay mengulirkan tangannya dan di balas oleh Baekhyun.**

 ** _"I'm Baekhyun, and actualy i'm a Korean."_**

 ** _"Oh sorry, because almost Asian people here are Chinese. So, i think you to."_**

 ** _"Yeah never mind."_**

 ** _"oh ya, if you are a Korean,_ berarti kau harus mengenal seseorang." Baekhyun mengengkat sebelah alisnya mendengar Lay menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan aksen Cinanya yang mencolok.**

 **"Kau bisa...?"**

 **"Ya, aku tinggal beberapa bulan di sana sebelum ke sini."**

 ** _"Come."_**

 **Baekhyun mengikuti Lay dari belakang. Ia tak mendengarkan satupun kalimat yang di ucapkan Lay karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga.**

 **BRUK!**

 **Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia menabrak seseorang.**

 ** _"Sor..."_ Kalimatya tergantung saat mendongak.**

 ** _"Hai."_ Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa lawan bicarannya.**

 **"Oh Hai."**

 **"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan ohh holy mother of God. Baekhyun tak pernah melihat senyuman semenawan itu sebelumnya.**

 **"Ekhem." Baekhyun tersaar saat Lay berdeham(?).**

 **"Oh Sorry. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun uluran tangan Chanyeol yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari tangannya sendiri.**

 **"Kau orang Korea?"**

 **"Ya."**

 **"Di mana tepatanya kau tinggal?"**

 **"Seoul."**

 **Dan begitulah, setelah hari itu tidak ada yang namanya 'Date' dalam hubungan mereka hanya. Kesokan harinya Chanyeol mengajaknya makan siang dan menemani Baekhyun kemana-mana di hari selanjutnya hingga seterusnya.**

 **Sampai dimana...**

 ** _"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Open the door."_ Baekhyun bisa melihat pria itu baru saja bangun dari mimpi panjangnya di hari sabtu ini.**

 ** _"What?"_**

 **Baekhyun menerobos masuk ke aparteman Chanyeol dengan tampak sangat murka dan frustasi.**

 ** _"I'm PREGNANT."_ Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya.**

 ** _"NO it can be."_**

 ** _"Of course it is."_ Baekhyun melemparkan testpack dengan dua garis merah yang sangat jelas.**

 ** _"How long?"_**

 ** _"Five weeks."_ Chanyeol mengingat apa yang telah terjadi lima minggu lalu.**

 ** _"You said you were infertile!"_**

 ** _"And I was obviously wrong."_**

 ** _"You have to abort it."_**

 ** _"Are you crazy?"_ Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol.**

 ** _"So why you let this Happen?"_**

 ** _"Wait a second...are you blaming this on me."_ Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan. _"You think women can pregnant by themselves?"_**

 ** _"Baek just think about it._ Akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika kau mempertahankannya. Apa yang akan di katakan teman-teman? Apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika kau mempunyai bayi di umurmu sekarang? Dan yang terpenting apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuamu? Kita masih terlalu muda untuk hal ini"**

 **Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kemarahan yang siap meledak. Baekhyun tahu Semua yang chanyeol katakan untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuknya. Tapi Chanyeol memang sudah sangat frustasi karena ia memikirkan mimpinya. Semua impiannya yang akan hangus jika ia mempertahankan bayi itu dan ayahnya pasti akan marah besar karena bukan ijazah terbaik yang ia bawa pulang melainkan seorang bayi.**

 ** _"But i love with this baby."_**

 ** _"But this is just an accident. Our fuck-up which never happens."_**

 ** _"I can't believe you call your baby that."_**

 ** _"But it is a fuck up. You and the baby is fuck up which ruined my life."_**

 **Baekhyun diam, begitu juga Chanyeol yang langsung menyadari kesalahannya.**

 **"Baek."**

 ** _"Don't touch me."_**

 ** _"But Baek."_**

 ** _"I said don't touch me, and never meet me again, because i'm going to raise this fuck up myself."_ Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya.**

 **Chanyeol tidak berdaya menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang keluar dari apartemennya. Ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun se marah itu. Karena yang ia tahu selama hampir dua tahun bersama gadis itu ia adalah wanita yang manis dan lembut.**

_J_

Dalam keheningan malam Baekhyun kembali menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. seharusnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seharusnya ia tidak pernah menjadi kekasih pria itu. Dan seharusnya ia tidak pernah ke Amerika. Karena dari saat itulah semuanya bemula.

Tapi apa gunanya, waktu tidak pernah bisa di ulang. Seoeun dan Seojun bahkan sudah mulai besar. Walau mereka belum tahu siapa dan apa yang terjadi pada ayah mereka.

Arena kelelahan menangis Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan make up yang sdah sangat berantakan hingga pagi.

_J_

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya setelah sampai di rumah tanpa berkata apapun pada Sooyoung yang terus saja menerornya dengan pertanyaan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun se cepat ini. Bukan cepat sebenarnya, karena sejak hari itu baekhyun menghilang entah kemana seperti di telan selama delapan tahun ia terus mencari di mana gadis itu berada dan here it is. Ia menemukannya malam ini dalam kesempatan yang tak ia duga. Terakhir kali ia tahu Baekhyun pulang ke Korea karena hal itu dan tak dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dan pertanyaan yang selalu di benaknya adalah. Apa baekhyun mengugurkan bayi itu? Atau ia membesarkannya? Jika iya bagaimanakah bayi itu sekarng apa mirip dengannya atau mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya Chanyeol merasa sangat frustasi. Inilah salah satu yang ia takutkan untuk menikah. Ia tak pernah bisa lupa sedetik pun dan seincipun hal tentang Baekhyun. Apapun yang pernah mereka lakukan dan apapun yang ada dalam gadis itu seakan tak pernah hilang sekalipun ia selalu berusaha menggantikannya dengan wanita lain.

Pesona Baekhyun tak berkurang sedikitpun walau sudah delapan tahun berlalu. Dan itu mebuatnya semakin tidak tenang apakah Baekhyun sudah menikah. Apa Suaminya tahu masa lalu gadis itu. Atau jika belum kenapa Baekhyun tidak menikah? Apa Baekhyun merasakan ketakutan yang sama sepertinya?

"AARGHH" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

_J_

FIUHHH...!

Aku tahu kalau sekarang bukan bulan Mei lagi. tapi maukah kalian memaafkanku atas keterlambatan ini. Aku bener bener depresi nungguin hasil UM-PTKIN dan PBSB jadi belum bisa update. An baru sekarang bisa...

Mianhe...jongmal Mianhe...

Oh ya aku udah bikin flashback dikit dan kurang jebo juga sih menurutku tapi. Kalo kalian bisa memahami sendiri aku berterima kasih...

Makasih buat yang udah baca ff sangadh gak jelas ini dan aku lebih berterima kasih lagi buat yang uda mau review...makasih loh...ini udah di lanjut kok

Oh ya klo kalian nemu typo ato ada kataa yang hilang bis langsungb ilang kok. Karena koreksian kalian bisa jadi pelajaran berharga buat saya penulis **AMATIR**.

Thanks a lot

REVIEW, FAVORIT, AND FOLLOW

ADIOUS...


	3. Chapter 3

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

OFFICIAL CAST:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN

MAIN CAST:

-MEMBER OF TVXQ

-MEMBER OF SUPER JUNIOR

-MEMBER OF EXO

GENRE: ROMANCE, CONFORT, HURT, FAMILY

….

Selamat datang di chapter baru. Aku gak tahu sih kalian bakal suka apa eggak. Jadi silahkan berikan tanggapan kalian di kolom Review yah...

….

...

...

"Eomma." Seoeun memanggilnya. Saat mereka baru saja pulang setelah Baekhyun menjemput mereka dari rumah orangtuannya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Apa eomma habis menangis? Mata eomma bengkak." Baekhyun menyentuh bagian bawah matanya. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya, padahal ia sudah mengompres matanya sejak pagi dan ia sudah mengoleskan _Concealer_ yang sangat banyak.

Tapi Seoeun seperti tahu, karena anak itu kini menyipitkan matanya menuntut penjelasan.

"Ah, eomma hanya kurang tidur saja Seoeun-ah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi wajah eomma pucat, dan mata eomma merah."

Mati kau Baekhyun...

Kali ini Seojun yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan miniatur _Ratchet_ -nya – entah kenapa appanya senang sekali memberikan berbagi seri miniatur Tranformers itu—.

Ia lupa. Kedua ankanya itu gabungan dari Dokter Schweitzer dan Sherlock Holmes jika sudah sangat penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Apa eomma sakit?"

"Ya, apa eomma sakit?" entah kenapa mereka mudah sekali memuat Baekhyun terharu dalam hal apapun.

"Tidak eomma tidak sakit. Jadi jangan di pikirkan ya?" Baekhyun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka. Ia mengelus sayang puncak kepala Seoeun dan Seojun.

Keduanya tersenyum tak ayal membuat Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Lalu mereka mengecup pipi Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Lalu masuk tanpa berkata apapun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Untunglah ia punya mereka di saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi, ia mungkin dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam dengan cepat.

"Kalian mau dibuatkan cemilan apa hari ini?"

"Pudding."

"Brownies."

Mereka berdua bersitatap dengan sengit seakan mata itu dapat mengeluarkan aliran kilat. Sebelum mereka memulai peperangan Baekhyun dengan segera melerai.

"Oke Oke. Junie ingin Pudding dan Eunie ingin Brownies. Bagaimana jika eomma buat mereka jadi satu? Apa kalian setuju?" Keduanya mengengguka antusias. "Dan selama eomma memasak kalian tidak oleh bertengkar, mengerti!"

"Aye Aye Kapten." Keduannya kompak menjawab lau pergi ke ruang Tv.

...

...

"Camilannya sudah siap!" Baekhyun meletakkan Pudding+browniesnya diatas meja ruang Tv yang ada di hadapan si kembar. Saking asyiknya keduannya bahkan tak menyadari Baekhyun ada di sana.

"Oh baiklah, jika kalian tidak mau eomma akan menyingkirkannya."

"ANDWE EOMMA." Seoeun dan Seojun melempar semua miniatur Transformer mereka mendengar ancama Baekhyun.

"Ini punyaku."

"Tidak ini punyaku. Kau yang kuning saja."

"Tapi aku suka yang merah." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Seharusnya memang ia tak harus membuatnya berbeda warna.

Baekhyun selalu berharap agar kedua anaknya tidak menyukai wanita yang sama, suatu saat nanti. Karena, lihatlah bahkan hanya karena warna pudding+brownies mereka bertengkar. {Yang berwarna puddingnya yah bukan Browniesnya.}

"Oke oke stop!" Baekhyun kembali melerai keduanya sebelum ada salah satu yang terluka. Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dan mengeluarkan pudding+brownies berwarna merah dari lemari pendingin dan menukarnya.

Dan voila, keduannya duduk berampingan dan pertengkaran tadi seakan tak pernah terjadi.

Baekhyun duduk berselonjor di atas sofa. Sedangkan si kembar Seoeun dan Seojun duduk di bawah beralaskan karpet beludru biru laut sambil menghabiskan Pudding+Brownies mereka dengan tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja, semua hal berkelebat dalam kepalannya.

 _ **"**_ _ **Eomma, apakah Appa orang jahat?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Ah, itu..."**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **... itu karena tadi saat di sekolah Songsangnim bertanya apa yang akan kami berikan pada Appa kami masing-masing karena minggu depan adalah hari ayah."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Dan Seoeun sedih hingga sekarang. Apalagi saat ia mendengar ucapan eommanya teman-teman yang bilang kalau Appa Seoeun dan Seojun pasti bajingan karena meninggalkan kami dan eomma."**_

 _ **"Apa kata itu benar-benar buruk eomma? Karena setahuku**_ _ **bajingan**_ _ **adalah kata yang buruk."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Cobalah untuk membuka dirimu pada seorang pria Baekhyunie, tawaran ini ku berikan bukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu tapi juga untuk kebaikan kedua putramu. Mungkin saat ini kau merasa baik-baik saja jika mereka tidak mengenal ayahnya, tapi... Saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa nanti, mereka membutuhkan peran seorang ayah yang akan mengingatkan mereka untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Yang akan memberikan nasihat kepemimpinan pada kedua putramu. Yang akan membuat mereka menjadi diri mereka sendiri."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Waktunya tersisa hanya beberapa hari lagi untuk menentukan keputusannya. Karena Baekhyun yakin jika rencana saat ini gagal maka Appanya mempunyai rencana lain dan Baekhyun yakin. Rencana itu bukanlah hal yang akan mudah di terima olehnya.

Tapi bagaimana carannya mendapatkan seoarang calon suami dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu.

CHANYEOL.

' _Tidak'._ Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak akan melakukannya sekalipu Pria itu adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

...

...

...

"Noona." Sooyoung menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang sofa ruang keluarga yang ia duduki.

"Wae?"

"Kau harus balas budimu." Sooyong mengerutkan keninggnya. _'Balas Budi untuk apa?'_ ia berfikir sejengak dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Mwo? Apa Maumu?"

"Itu... Carikan aku informasi tentang seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol berbisik menucakan orang yang di maksud seakan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya. Setelahnya Sooyung menyeringai seakan mengejek adiknya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang nona Byun ini?" Sooyoung memberti tatapan menyelidik pada adiknya. Sekalipun ia tidak tahu Byun siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hmmm... aku tertarik padanya." Singkat padat dan jelas. Sekalipun Sooyong masih memasang raut curiga tapi ia tidak bertanya lagi setelahnya.

"Iya, aku akan balas budimu itu. Tapi nanti setelah Siwon pulang." Sooyoung bangkit karena Jisung sudah lelap di pangkuannya dan ini saatnya ia untuk tidur juga.

Chanyeol. Pria itu menampilkan senyum bodohnya menatap kepergian kakaknya menaiki tangga, terlalu senang. Akhirnya. Setelah delapan tahun akhirnya menemukan titik terang.

Karena, sejak dulu satu-satunya informasi yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun hanya tentang gadis itu yang tinggal di Seoul. Selebihnya mereka tidak memberi tahu satu-sama lain tentang jati diri asli mereka masing-masing.

Mungkin karena hubungan mereka yang memang terlalu singkat untuk menceritakan semuannya. Dan pria itu bertekad, kali ini ia akan memulainnya dari awal. Ia akan mulai sekali lagi agar Baekhyun kembali mencintainya, mungkin ini terdengar seperti tidak ada wanita lain di muka bumi ini hingga ia rela melakukan semua ini.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. memang tidak ada wanita lain di dunia ini yang sanggup memberikan rasa yang sama padanya selain Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bereksperimen lebih dari delapan tahun untuk yang satu ini dan tidak menemukan hasil. Karena setiap hal yang dilakukan seluruh paangannya saat itu hanya membuatnya memikirkan satu orang, bahkan saat bercinta.

...

...

...

"Eomma akan hitung sampai lima. Jika kalian tidak turun juga, eomma akan berankat sendiri dan kalian harus naik bus." Lagi-lagi dan seperti hari biasannya, Baekhyun harus mengancam si kembar untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Hana."

"Eun-ah, di mana kau taruh dasiku?"

"Mana ku tahu, cepatlah Junie aku tidak mau naik bus." Baekhyun tersenyun geli mendengar suara pertenkaran kedua anaknya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Dul."

"Sebentar eomma aku sedang mencari dasi Seojun. Cepatlah Junie kancingkan bajumu."

"Iya sabar."

"Set."

"Net."

Seoeun turun dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Tanpa kekurangan satupun.

"Mana Seojun?"

"Tunggu aku eomaaaa."

Seojun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuruni tangga. Dan tang membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepala adalah, tak satupun yang di pakai anaknya ini berada di tempatnya.

Dasi kupu-kupu birunya terpasang menfhadap ke sebelah kiri. Deretan kacing bajunya miring. Kaus kakinya tinggi sebelah dan jangan lupakan rabut hitam pekat Seojun masih berantakan. Dan...

"Di mana topimu?" Seojun menatap kembarannya.

"Ada di tasku." Seoeun menunjukkan tasnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dan mulai merapihkan pakaian Seojun. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen mereka. Lampu ruang tengah, dapur, balkon, kamar mandi sudah mati.

"Lampu kamar kalian sudah mati?"

"Sudah."

"Kalian sudah mentup pintunya?"

"Sudah."

"Cha...ayo kita berangkat."

Sampai di tempat parkir apartemen mereka. Seoeun dan Seojun seakan tak melihat kan-kiri. Karena mungkin saja ada mobil yang akan keluar atau masuk dan menyenggol atau bahkan menyerempet mereka.

Kedua bocah itu berlari menuju mobil Baekhyun. Dan memperebutkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat-sangat biasa.

"Aku duduk di depan." Seoeun.

"Tidak Kali ini, aku yang duduk di depan." Seojun.

"Tapi kemarin kau sudah duduk di depan." Seojun tetep tak mau mengalah sepertinya.

"Itu karena aku baru sembuh." Dan begitu pula dengan Seoeun.

"Jika kalian tidak menyelesaikan ini. Eomma akan pergi sendiri."

Dan akhirnya. Seoeun mengalah dan berjalan manjauh dari pintu depan dan duduk di kursi belakang.

...

...

...

Baekhyun berhasil meyakinkan ayahnya untuk menarik semua perjanjian mereka dengan janji (Baru). Ia akan benar-benar mencari seorang suami ketika proyek apartemen di Daejeon, kota yang menjadi salah satu kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan ini selesai.

...

...

...

"Nona."

"Ada apa Irene?"

"Ada seseorang yang menelfon ketika nona sedang ada di ruang Byun sajangnim."

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, tapi ia menanyakan 'apa benar Byun Baekhyun bekerja di sini' dan saat ku jawab iya. Orang itu langsung menutup sambungannya."

"Pria atau wanita."

"Pria nona." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan pria manapun selain orang-orang di kantor.

"Apa ia mengatakan hal lain?"

"Tidak nona, ia hanya menanyakan hal itu lalu menutup teleponnya."

Setelah ngucapkan terima kasih pada Irene dan duduk di kursi ruangannya. Baekhyun merenung.

Mungkinkah...

' _tidak_ _,_ _tentu saja tidak mungkin. Karena bisa saja Chanyeol sudah tak mengenalinnya.'_

' _Tapi saat di pesta itu terlihat sekali jika Chanyeol masih mengenalinnya.'_

Well, dengan hanya memikirkan siapa penelpon itu Baekhyun melupakan laporan budget pembangunan yang harus ia selesaikan sore ini.

...

...

...

Sekitar pukul tiga siang ia menelepon supir ayahnya untuk menjemput Seoeun dan Seojun dari sekolah. Karena ia baru ingat menulis laporannya setelah selesai makan siang dan pastinya ia tidak bisa menjemput kedua putrannya. Alhasil ia meminta Myungjung untuk menjemput keduannya.

Dan kali ini ia meminta Myungjung untuk mengantar keduannya kek kantor karena Ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Nona." Irene masuk.

"Ada Apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Nona."

"Siapa?" Lalu Irene bergeser sedikit dan membuka pintu ruangannya lebih lebar.

Entah waktu yang berhenti atau jantungnya yan berhenti. Dan ia yakin kali ini bukanlah halusinasi. Pria itu ada di sana dengan tatapan yang sarat akan makna. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah ia ingin lari kemanapun yang ia bisa saat ini, agar pria di hadapannya tak menemukannya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Irene yang seakan mengerti keluar dari ruangan itu perlahan bahkan ia menutup pintu sangat pelan agar tak merusak apapun yang sedang terjadi antara keduannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

"..."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menemuiku lagi kan?"

"Baek aku..."

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku PARK CHANYEOL?"

"Dengar Baek, aku datang ke sini untuk minta maaf."

"Seperti aku butuh dengan maafmu."

"Dan aku ingin memulai semuannya dari awal."

"Dengar Chanyeol. Aku tidak membutuhkan maafmu. Dan aku juga tidak ingin memulai apapun yang ingin kau lakukan dari awal. Dan aku ingin KAU KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG!" Baekhyun sudah sangat frustasi dan sangat putus asa.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit sisi dalam dirinya yang sangat ingin merengkuh pria ini dan meluapkan tangisnya. Meluapkan bebannya yang tak pernah bisa ia bagi pada siapapun termasuk ibunya karena ia selalu berfikir beban-beban itu hanya Chanyeollah yang dapat menampungnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukannya alih-alih ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat menahan hal itu dan mengendalikannya.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu yang berada di belakang Chanyeol scepat mungkin dan sejauh mungkin dari pria itu.

Namun, mungkin ruangannya terlalu kecil hingga Chanyeol dapat meraihnya dan dalam sekejap tubuh ringkih Baekhyun telah berada sempurna dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku!." Tapi mungkin tenagannya memang tak sebesar Chanyeol karena pria itu malah mempererat rengkuhannya seakan tak mengizinkannya kemanapun.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah hampir di ambang batas pengenalian dirinya. Karena, bertemu dengan Baekhyun di saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat ia mimpikan dalam delapan tahun terakhir.

Persetan dengan hal apapun yang akan Baekhyun lakukan nanti padannya.

Chanyeol menagkup wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir gadis itu dengan paksa karena Baekhyun tetap saja berontak berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

' _Ini tidak benar'_ Kaki Bakehyun mulai lemas saat Cahyeol meluat bibirnya lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuatnya tak mampu manpakkan kakinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya masih berada di pipi Baekhyun yang sekarang mengelusnya.

Baekhyun memutup matanya dan membalas lumatan Chanyeol pelan. Pelan namun pasti Kedua tangan Baekhyun naik dan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Dan ciuman mereka bukan lagi lembut.

"mmhhh..." Hilang sudah akal sehat Baekhyun. Kini gadis itu meremas rambut Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan belakangan ini.

Dan begitu pula sebaliknnya, tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, kini kedua tangan besarnya turun ke bokong sintal Baekhyun dan meremasnya. Suara yang ditimbulkan keduannya menggema dalam.

"EOMMA!" Baekhyun membuka matanya selebar-lebarnya dan mendorong Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuh. Mendengar suara teriakan Seoeun dan Seojun.

Keduanya tersengal dan kaget di saat yang sama. Lalu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua bocah yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Bahkan Myungjung sang masih menenteng tas kedua putranya menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

,,,,

,,,,

...

Annyeonghaseyoooo...

Aku balik lagi nih. Aku gak tau klo upate kali ini cukup lama tau enggak tapi semoga kalian suka yah, sama ff yang semakin hari semakin gak jelas alurnya apa.

Makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview chapter yang kemaren, aku belum ngasih tahu gimana reaksi kembar pas ketemu Chan tapi aku usahain di chap selanjutnya. Semoga.

Aku gsk tshu kalian dapet feel pas ciumannya apa enggak soalnya aku lagi gabud banget waktu nulisnya.

DI REVIEW YAHHH...(yang panjang hehe)

ADIOUS...


	4. Chapter 4

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

OFFICIAL CAST:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN

MAIN CAST:

-MEMBER OF TVXQ

-MEMBER OF SUPER JUNIOR

-MEMBER OF EXO

GENRE: ROMANCE, CONFORT, HURT, FAMILY

...

...

...

Cerita ini tercipta dari hasil jerih payah otak recehku. Jika kalian gak suka silahkan OUT.

Jika kalian menemukan kesamaan plot, latar,tema, waktu, tokoh, alur. Itu bukan kesengajaan. Karena cerita ini di adaptasi ya gaes bukan di jiplak.

FF ini di adaptasi dari novelnya ALIAZALEA dengan judul yang sama.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

HAPPY READING...

...

...

...

"Siapa ahjussi itu?"

"Kenapa ahjussi itu ada di ruangan eomma?"

"Kenapa ahjussi itu mencium eomma?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningya. Terlebih dengan Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri kikuk sambil mengigit bibirnya. _'siapa dua bocah ini?'._ Namun setelah nya ia sadar jika kedua bocah ini memanggil Baekhyun 'Eomma'.

Dan Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya menatap lekat-lekat kedua bocah laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

Mereka mewariskan hampri semua yang ada pada wajah cantik Baekhyun, kecuali. Mata keduannya yang sangat tak asing bagi Chanyeol dan, Chanyeol hampir menyeringai saat merasakannya, dua anak di hadapannya ini memiliki aura kenakalan yang sangat, sama sepertinya.

Tapi yang membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali memuncak adalah benarkah apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini. Bahwa kedua anak ini adalah...

"Baek..." Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat gugup.

Dan tanpa memperdulikan apapun Baekhyun menariknya dan mebawannya ke tangga darurat.

"Dengar aku akan—"

"Apakah mereka—?"

"Aku—"

"Apa mereka anakku Baek?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh pria di hadapannya ini. Sebegitu mudahnya Chanyeol untuk mengenali anaknya?

"Baek jawab aku!"

"..." baekhyun bergeming.

"JAWAB AKU BAEK!" Tapi bukan jawaban yang di terima Chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"I-iya...mereka anakmu." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk, dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga Chanyeol hampir tidak mendengarnya.

"Dan, jika kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu, kuharap kau bisa pergi dari sini."

"..."

"Dan jangan pernah mendekat seincipun pada kedua anakku!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih shock, karena fakta yang baru saja di dapatinnya.

Ia punya anak. Bukan hanya satu melainkan dua sekaligus dan ia tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun tentang itu hingga saat ini. Tubuh tegap Chanyeol merosot jatuh, Chanyeol bersandar di pintu tangga darurat yang tertutup.

Ia tidak pernah merasa serapuh ini seumur hidupnya. Tidak semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkannya delapan tahun yang lalu tanpa sedikitpun petunjuk.

...

...

...

 **Dua hari berlalu setelah kejadian Baekhyun meniggalkannya. Chanyeol yang baru sadar jika ia memang melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal ia mencoba mencari gadis itu di hampir seluruh tempat yang ia tahu akan di datangi baekhyun.**

 **Dari mulai tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi, taman kampus, hingga mengangu Lay. Sahabat gadis itu.**

" _ **She's not here**_ **, Chanyeol."**

" _ **Please Lay tell me the truth. She's not at home since yesterday**_ **."**

" _ **So you think she was here**_ **?"**

" **yeah."**

" _ **And your answer is no, cause i naver meet her anymore since yesterday to. Now, stop bothering me and get out of my face**_ **."**

 **BLAM.**

 **Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya. Kemana gadis itu?**

 **Karena setelah akhirnya berfikir dengan kepala dingi dan tidak menyisakan egonya untuk masuk sedikitpun.**

 **Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari. Jika ia tidak seharusnya hanya menyalahkan Baekhyun dalam hal ini. Karena sebagian besar kesalahan ada padanya.**

 **Dan ia adalah laki-laki yang tidak seharusnya bersikap sangat pengecut dengan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengugurkan bayinya.**

 **Karena seharunya ia menenangkan Baekhyun dan memberinya dukungan agar bukan hanya gadis itu yang meraskan sakit.**

 **Tapi apa gunannya. Baekhyun sudah pergi dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana perginya gadis itu.**

 **Sekalipun masih ada kemungkinan Baekhyun masih di Lowa, tapi usahannya sudah hampir sia-sia.**

 **Pasalnya setelah di bentak habis-hbisan oleh Lay, Chanyeol menemukan jalan buntu yaitu, anggapan bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Korea, ke tempat yang mungkin, menjadi sandarannya saat ini dan bukan dirinya.**

...

...

...

...

Chanyeol pulang dengan air muka yang sulit di jelaskan. Shock, marah, kecewa, dan pastinya rasa bersalah yang masih setia menggerogotinnya.

Shock, sudah pasti. Siapa yang tidak akan shock jika mengetahui ia memiliki anak padahal sejak lama ia mengira bahwa anak itu sudah di gugurkan. Marah, ia sangat marah pada Baekhyun yang tak pernah memberi tahunya sedikitpun tentang hal ini.

Ooh, apa aku lupa Park – _bajingan_ —Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah pernah memberi tahumu tapi kau menolaknya mentah-mentah dan membuatnya meninggalkanmu selama delapan tahun ini.

Lalu mungkin Chnayeol sudah gila, tapi ia merasakan setitik kebahagiaan dalam dadannya saat melihat kedua anak itu. Lalu Chanyeol berfikir, apa kedua anaknya pernah melakukan kenakalan yang sangat sepertinya dulu? Ah, tapi mungkin saja mereka mewarisi lebih banyak sifat Baekhyun di bandingkan dengannya. Chanyeol bahkan belum tahu nama mereka.

Namun, Persetan dengan nama. Setelah memikirkan semua rasa yang di timbulkan dari egonya kini yang tersisa hanya rasa bersalah. Dan hanya itu satu-satunya yang membuatnya sadar jika...

 **Kemana saja ia selama ini?**

Melihat apa yang sudah ia dapatkan selama delapan tahun terakhir dan bagaimana posisi Baekhyun di hari, bulan, tahun, yang sama di masa lalu.

Baekhyun pasti menghadapi masa-masa yang sangat sulit. Gadis itu pasti mendapat cacian atau bahkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari itu.

Bagaimana respon kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang, bukan membawa pulang ijazah sarjananya melainkan janin yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tertidur lemas di sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia tidak merasakan apapun hingga, seseorang menyentuh lengannya.

"Dude what happened?" Itu Sooyoung. Kakaknya itu pasti bingung dengan tampangnnya saat ini.

"Aku...aku punya anak noona."

"What?...But, how?"

Chanyeol duduk memberikan Sooyoung tempat di sampingnya. Chanyeol tidak yakin untuk menceritakan hal ini. Tapi melihat Kakaknya yang tidak sedikitpun memberondongkan pertanyaan selain pertanyaan tadi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Pria itu harus yakin jika saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membagi sebuah rahasia. Dan Chanyeol mulai mengalirkan apa yang terjadi pada kakak semata wayangnya.

"Jadi ini alasan terbesar kenapa kau tidak pulang bahkan tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan hal ini berhubungan dengan kaluarga Byun? Apa kau gila! Bagaimana jika hal ini di ketahui media."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Buktinya ia berhasil menutupinya selama delapan tahun ini." Walau Chanyeol ragu.

"Oh Really? Mungkin kau terlalu lama tinggal di luar negri hingga tidak mengetahui berita tampat kelahiranmu sendiri. Ada beberapa berita sekitar tujuh atau enam tahun yang lalu menuliskan bahwa. Byun Baekhyun pulang membawa aib dan malu bagi keluargnnya, gadis itu pulang kembali ke Korea bukan dengan membawa prestasi yang gemilang melainkan bayi yang ada di kandungannya. Dan kau tahu? Sekalipun berita itu hanya bertahan selama seminggu di internet dan menyebutkan bahwa mungkin saja berita itu hanya bualan. Tapi aku berfikir bahwa berita itu benar. Karena Siwon pernah melihat Baekhyun beberapa kali membawa dua orang anak laki-laki ke kantor saat ia memenuhi rapat pembangunan kantor cabanya. Dan sekarang semua spekulasiku terjawab bahkan dari sumber yang paling terpercaya. Sang pelaku."

Sooyoung menghujami Chanyeol dengan pukulan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Ampun noona ampun."

"Kau harusnya meminta ampun pada gadis itu yang seharusnya membunuhmu."

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Sooyoung tidak berhenti karena ia sangat kesal pada adiknya yang satu ini. Ia tahu jika Chanyeol itu brengsek tapi ia baru tahu jika adiknya tidak bertanggung jawab bahkan idiot.

"Aku memang akan meminta ampun padanya." Seketika Sooyoung menghentikan pukulanya.

"Aku akan meminta ampun padanya noona. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukaannya. Ia begitu dingin dan seakan memiliki benteng besar yang sangat tinggi dan kokoh untuk di gapai."

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki Park Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendaptkannya. Kali ini buan hanya maafnya tapi aku akan mendapatkan seluruh hal yang dia punya. Termasuk hatinyaa."

"Ouhh. Aku tersentuh, tapi jika kau tidak menepati ucapanmu aku sendiri yang akan menembak kepalamu.

...

...

...

"Dan sang katak tertidu karena kekenyangna di bawah pohon yang rindang." Baekhyun menutup buku cerita sambil menatap kedua anaknya yang masih terjaga.

"Ada apa? Apa kalian tidak mengantuk?"

"Eomma... kami mau tanya." Seoeun mengatakannya dengan kepala tertunduk. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"..."

"Ahjussi yang tadi siang itu siapa?"

"Dia teman eomma." Bagus Baek, kau mulai berbohong lagi pada anakmu.

"Tapi mengapa ia mencium eomma?" Kali ini Seojun yang sepertinya siap mengintragasinya.

"Itu biasa di lakukan pada seorang teman. Eomma juga biasa mencium Luhan ahjussi—"

"Di pipi." Skak Mat. Wajah Baekhyun berubah pucat.

"Oke, berhenti mengintrogasi eomma, dan sekarang kalian harus tidur."

"Menggasi... apa eomma?" Seojun mengerutkan kening dan Seoeun menelengkan kepalanya. Kedua anaknya itu tampak bingung. Dan entah saat ini Baekhyun harus memarahi mereka atau malah tertawa melihat ekspresi keduannya. Tentu saja kata yang barusan Baekhyun ucapkan cukup sulit untuk bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa, sekarang cepat tidur kita akan membahasnya nanti." Sambil menahan tawa Baekhyun membenarkan selimut keduannya, memberikan kecupan selamat malam di ahi mereka, mematikan lampu, lalu menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Setelah pintu tertutup Baekhyun kembali memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah berbohong –lagi— pada kedua anaknya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sangat ingin untuk membeberkan segalannya pada mereka tapi hatinya selalu saja tidak yakin.

Ia sangat tidak yakin karea mungkin saja Seoeun dan Seojun akan membenci ayahnya itu karena telah dengan tega meninggalkan mereka.

Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun juga takut, bisa saja mereka akan lebih menyayangi ayah mereka dan Baekhyun akan kehilangan.

Baekhyun mungkin egois, ya katakanlah seperti itu, ia tidak ingin jika kasih sayang keduanya terbagi saat mereka tahu siapa ayah mereka nanti. Dan itu pasti akan terjadi. Seperti kata eommanya.

" _sekalipun anak laki-laki sangat dekat dan lebih menyayangi ibunya saat mereka masih kecil. Namun mereka akan lebih bergantung pada ayahnya yang akan mengajari mereka bagaimana caranya manjadi pria dewasa saat mereka besar nanti. Begitu juga dengan anak perempuan, mereka akan sangat dekat dengan ayahnya saat mereka menjadi gadis cilik. Tapi tapi semua perempuan akan belajar menjadi dirinya saat mereka berhadapan dengan seorang ibu di masa remaja mereka."_

Baekhyun mendengarnya saat ia masih sangat muda sekitar kelas dua Senior High School, ia menganggap apa yang ibunnya bilang mungki bualan karena saat itu saat ia sudah mengnjak masa remaja ia masih saja menempel pada ayahnya.

Namun saat ia sudah perguruan tinggi, ia mengerti sangat-sangat mengerti paa apa yang di bilang ibunya saat itu. Karena setiap kali ia mennemukan kesulitan atau masalah buakan ayahnya yang ada di otaknya melainkan ibu. Dan Baekhyun lebih leluasa bercerita pada eommanya di bandingkan appa yang lebih sering serius menghadapinnya sejak saat itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang menyala dan menampilkan sebuah paggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

Baekhyun pikir itu salah sambung, tapi munkin juga itu telepon penting. Akhirnya Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeobose—"

"Baek..." Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengumpat.

SHIT!

Dari mana Chanyeol tahu nomor ponselnya? Dan lagi kenapa pria itu menelpon malam-malam begini.

"Ba...Bagimana kau dapat nomor ponselku?"

"Itu hal yang mudah, sayang." Sepertinya Park Chanyeol kita sudah keluar dari zona syoknya karena saat ini ia sedang tersenyum bodoh mendengar tuduhan panik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal gila." Apa tadi katanya 'sayang' pria park itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan urat malunya.

"Tidah Baek jangan menutup sambungannya." Jari Baekhyun mengambang sesaat sebelum kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Apa maumu? Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi."

"Aku benar-banar minta maaf Baek, dan aku ingin kita memulai lagi semuannya dan aku akan terima dan membantumu atas semua yang terjadi."

"Cih. Berhenti membual dan mengucapkan omong kosong."

"Dengar Baek, apapun yang ku katakan saat ini bukanlah omong kosong. Dan aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sampai kapanpun."

Setelahnya Chanyeol memutuskan sabungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menatap ponselnya tidak percaya. Siapa sebenarnya yang marah di sini? Kenapa malah pria itu yang menutupnya duluan dan seakan Baekhyunlah yang saah di sini.

Tapi. Dibandingkan kesal, Baekhyun lebih merasakan takut pad apa yang akan terjadi padannya. Karena ia tahu, seorang park Chanyeol tidak akan bermain-main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Dan pria itu pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"Aaaarrgghh.." Baekhyun mengcak rambut coklat madu se bahunnya frustasi dan berakhir insomnia hingga jam 3 pagi.

...

...

...

"Eomma"

"Hmmm" Baekhyun yang sedang mengemudi menuju rumah orang tuannya mengantarkan si kembar.

"Apa eomma tidak tidur tepat waktu lagi?" Seoeun yang kali ini kedapatan duduk di sampingnya melamparkan tanya pada baekhyun.

"Iya, mata eomma bengkak lagi." Seojun menyahut dari kursi belakang.

"Tidak, eomma tidur tepat waktu kok."

Seoeun dan Seojun masih memasang wajah penuh tanya, tapi mereka tidak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Dengar, kali..."

"Halmeonnieeeee..." dalam sekejap kedua anaknnya itu keluar dari mobil yang baru saja di tepikan Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kaimatnya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah...

"Hai Baek."

'Kenapa pria sialan itu ada di sini.' Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati. Dan Chanyeol sepertinya sudah bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Oh. Ajusshi yang kemarin di kantor eomma." Seojun yang di ikuti Seoeun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong.

"Kalian mengenalnya?"

"Iya halmeonie. Ajusshi ini kemarin ada di ruang kerja eomma dan mereka saling men... apa Eun-ah?"

"Mencium."

"Iya itu, mencium satu sama lain."

Jawaban polos kedua anaknnya membuat baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinnya di manapun sekarang juga. Karena sekaran Jaejoong menatapnya dan Chanyeol secara bergantian dengan pandanan menyelidik.

"Begini..."

"Ajusshi, kita belum berkenalan." Penjelasan Chayeol di tukas oleh Seoeun. "Namaku Seoeun. Byun Seoeun." Seoeun yang pertama mendekati Chanyeol dengan tangan terubaekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Apakah ia salah lihat. Seoeun yang terkean sangat pemalu pada orang asing, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan percaya diri di hadapan Chanyeol. Apakah anak itu sudah mengenali Chanyeo? Tapi Seoeun tudak mungkin se peka itu.

"Namaku Byun Seojun." Setelah nya Seojun yang seperti biasa tersenyum sangat lebar pada siapapun.

"Halo. Nama ajusshi Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan kedua bocah itu. Mensejajarkan tingginya yang menjulang di hadapan kedua tubuh mungil itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar. Saat mengetahui kedua nama anaknya. _'jadi nama mereka Seoeun dan Seojun'_

Sulit memang membedakan keduannya karena mereka kembar identik yang sangat.

"Kalian Suka transformers juga?"

"Iya." Keduannya mengangguk semangat. "Apa Ajusshi juga suka?"

Chanyeol mengengguk. "Ajusshi punya beberapa di rumah."

"Wah. Apa ajusshi punya yang ini kata harabeoji ini model terbaru." Seojun menunjukkan robot Crosshairsnya pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau tidak salah ajusshi punya."

"Benarkah? Eomma kapan-kapan kita ke rumah Chanyeol Ajusshi ya?" Ujar Seojin berharap. Dan di angguki Seoeun tak kalah semangat.

Baekhyun hanya terseyum lemah sekaligus canggung.

"Sepertinya kita harus masuk ke dalam. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan melaangkan tatapan intimidasi pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang eoma."

"Tidak. Ada yang harus kau jelaskan Byun Baekhyun."

Jaejoong berlalu pergi, meniggalkan Baekhyun di halaman rumahnya yang di penuhi bunga lili.

Chanyeol?

Pria itu sudah di geret masuk ke dalam oleh Seoeun dan Seojun.

...

...

...

Fiuhhh...

akhirnya update, aku gak tahu apa chapterini makin absurd apa gimana.

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter-chapter kemarin.

Oiya. Buat yang kemarin nanya kenapa gak dapet chapter 4. Aku abis ngerombak jadi yang chapter 2 yang isinya pengumuman aku apus.

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah mau bas

ADIOUS~~


	5. Chapter 5

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

OFFICIAL CAST:

-PARK CHANYEOL

-BYUN BAEKHYUN

MAIN CAST:

-MEMBER OF TVXQ

-MEMBER OF SUPER JUNIOR

-MEMBER OF EXO

GENRE: ROMANCE, CONFORT, HURT, FAMILY

...

...

...

Cerita ini tercipta dari hasil jerih payah otak recehku. Jika kalian gak suka silahkan OUT.

Jika kalian menemukan kesamaan plot, latar,tema, waktu, tokoh, alur. Itu bukan kesengajaan. Karena cerita ini di adaptasi ya gaes bukan di jiplak.

FF ini di adaptasi dari novelnya ALIAZALEA dengan judul yang sama.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

...

...

...

BaeKhyun mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang memasuki rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia pernah memikirkan jika suatu saat hal seperti ini akan terjadi tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol yang juga ada di rumahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Chanyeol menatap Bingung Ke arah Jaejoong namun akhirnya ia mengikuti Jaejoong bersama Baekhyun ke, entahlah tempat itu seperi ruang keluarga menurutnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesekali seperti meminta penjelasan akan sampai mana mereka akan mengikuti Jaejoong. Hingga wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat terlihat cantik itu berhenti dan duduk di sofa single.

Ia mengikuti Baekhyun dengan duduk tepat di sofa panjang di samping kiri Jaejoong. Mulutnya sudah siap melontarkan pertanyaan namun Jaejoong lebih dulu mengatakannya.

"Langsung saja, aku yakin kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan ku tanyakan bukan?" Kedua alisnya berkerut. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Jaejoong.

"..."

"..." Keduannya bergeming.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ku sampaikan saja. Apakah pandanganku salah jika Chanyeol-ssi adalah ayah kandung kedua anakmu Byun Baekhyun?" Keduannya terkejut. Dan seketika tubuh mereka menegang, bahkan Baekhyun sudah pucat mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Eomma...aku-."

"Jawab dengan jujur dan tegas Byun Baekhyun."

"Iya, eommonim aku adalah ayah dari kedua anak Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan sangat tegas dan yakin, seakan ia tengah membanggakan kedua anaknya dan lupa bahwa ia pernah tak menginginkan mereka.

"Begitu? Aku ingin tahu bagaiman kalian bisa bertemu dan berakhir seperti...ini?" Jaejoong menatap tajam pada kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Chanyeol dengan pandangan gugup karena. Yah, karena kau tahu masalahnya dengan Baekhyun tidaklah se-mudah itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap ibunya frustasi dan ingin sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga.

"Begini...kami bertemu saat masa pengenalan mahasiswa baru saat di Lowa dan—."

"Sudahlah eomma aku ingin pergi ke kantor dan tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan ini lagi." Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Ia benar-benar membenci pria itu, yang dengan entengnya membicarakan masa lalu mereka.

"Baek kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol dan menatap sinis pria itu yang baru saja mencekal lengannya.

"Aku? Kenapa? Bisakah kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri _**Tuan Park**_." Tatapan membunuh tidak lepas dari mata Baekhyun. "Tanyakan pada dirimu yang bisa dengan mudahnya berkata tentang masa lalu, seakan akan kau tidak mengenal kesalahanmu sendiri." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Itulah tujuanku datang kesini. Aku ingin menebus masa laluku padamu dan memulainya lagi untuk masa depan kita. Berhentilah bersikap egois Baek"

"Egois? EGOIS katamu?! PIKIRKAN DENGAN OTAKMU YANG JENIUS ITU PARK CHANYEOL. SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA EGOIS DI SINI DAN SELAMA INI, IDIOT." Jaejoong membulatkan matany terkejut. Umpatan adalah kata yang paling haram di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun sekesal apapun ia.

Sejak tadi memang ia memperhatikan keduanya setelah Chanyeol pergi mengikuti Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar. Untunglah kedua anaknya ada di taman belakang rumah jadi mereka tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk meraih gagang pintu saat Chanyeol masih menggenggam lengannya. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangnnya namu Chanyeol malah menariknya. Ia berbalik.

"Maafkan aku." Pria itu berkata lirih dengan suara seraknya. "Lakukan apapun padaku Baek. Pukul aku. Adili aku, tuntut aku, atau bunuh saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku." Chanyeol memukul dadanya yang sakit mengingat apapun yang pernah ia lakukan.

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol pada tangannya dan pergi keluar dari rumah orang tuannya. Berlari kecil menuju mobilnya dan pergi dari sana tanpa melihat kebelakang sedikitpun.

Baekhyun tahu hal ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah. Chanyeol ada di dalam kekacauan ini.

Sesering apapun ia memikirkan kemungkinan terbesar dalam hidupnya setelah Chanyeol mencampakkannya ia selalu bertekad bahwa pria itu tidak akan masuk dan menghancurkan kehidupannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi yah, tekad hanyalah tekad walau realitanya ia tidak bisa membodohi dan menghindari takdir apalagi dengan yang baru saja terjadi.

Si keparat itu bahkan memohon padanya seakan ia lah yang menjadi korban di sini. Baekhyun mendengus. Tidak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran si keparat itu.

Baekhyun tidak memedulikan apapun, sesampainya di kantor ia singgah di meja kerja Irene.

"Kosongkan jadwalku untuk sisa hari ini."

"Tapi setelah ini nona ada—."

"Tidak ada sanggahan Irene, dan jangan izinkan seorangpun masuk ke ruanganku."

Awalnya Irene ingin menyanggah lagi, karena hari ini bosnya itu ada rapat wajib yang tidak boleh di tinggalkan bagi seluruh karyawan. Tapi, melihat raut kacau Baekhyun ia mengurungkan niat itu.

"Baiklah nona."

Ketika segala hal yang seakan keluar dalam satu waktu di otaknya, satu bayangan muncul. Bayangan yang membuatnya terdiam dan mengabaikan pikiran lain.

Anak-Anaknya.

Ia terlalu bersikap seperti seorang gadis saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan ibunya tadi, hingga melupakan satu hal penting. Bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu.

Seketika tangisnya pecah.

Bahunya bergetar.

Dan yang pasti, air matanya turun deras saat itu.

"Maafkan eomma nak."

Ia memang egois. Baekhyun mengakui hal itu. Tapi ia merasa sangat egois pada kedua anaknya.

Titah ayahnya sudah mutlak, ia harus mendapatkan suami jika tidak ingin anaknya terbengkalai. Ia membenci Chanyeol dengan amat sangat, tapi hatinya tidak bisa di buka oleh orang baru yang berusahan meyakinkannya.

Ia membenci hal ini.

Sangat.

Hingga rasanya ia ingin.

Mati saja.

ARRRGGGGHH...

Nafas Baekhyun berpacu, begiupun denyut nadinya. Dan setelahnya semuanya gelap.

...

...

...

"Eomma...hiks." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara-suara tangis yang sangat dia kenal.

Aroma antiseptik menyapa penciumannya, di mana dia?

Bukankah ia masih di kantor?

Tapi kenapa?—

Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Warna putih langit kamar rumah sakit menyapanya. Dan juga—

"Eo...eommaaa." Tubuhnya yang masih lemah di terjang kedua anaknya dengan tangis mereka yang semakin kencang.

"Sudah sayang. Jangan menangis." Baekhyun mengelus kepala kedua putranya. Mereka harus berhenti karena jika tidak maka Baekhyun yang akan menangis setelahnya.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis ya." Baekhyun menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih deras di pipi kedua jagoannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Inilah alasannya tetap hidup. Merekalah mataharinya, semangat hidupnya. Dan ia tidak akan meninggalkan mereka hanya demi ego percintaannya yang tak berujung.

"Eomma tidak boleh sakit."

"Iya eomma, biar Junie saja yang sakit eomma jangan."

"Sudah, kalian jangan menangis. Eomma tidak sakit parah kok. Nanti setelah eomma keluar dari sini kita jalan-jalan yah." Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengelus kepala keduanya. Ia harus tetap tegar, karena cinta sejatinya seutuhnya ada pada Seoeun dan Seojun dan untuk selamanya ia tidak akan mengkhianati itu.

Saat Baekhyun mencoba untuk duduk, sebuah tangan besar dengan sigap menopang dan membantunya untuk itu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping kanan dan mendapati wajah kacau Chanyeol di retinanya.

BRAK!

"Baekhyunie." Itu Jaejoong. Sifat cepat paniknya ternyata masih ada. Eomma cantiknya itu benar-benar terlihat gusar sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku hanya kena _Hiperventilasi_ lagi sepertinya." Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan semua yang ada di sana.

"LAGI?! Sudah berapa lama kau mengalami ini?"

Appanya hanya bisa mengelus pundak istrinya untuk tetap tenang. Karena Jaejoong yang dalam mode panik akan sulit untuk di kontrol dengan kata-kata.

"Sejak...dia datang." Arah sorot matanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk Seoeun dan Seojun yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Tapi mungkin ini yang terakhir." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah pada seluruh orang yang ada di sana. "Oh iya Appa. Aku menolak semua syaratmu, termasuk mencarikanku seorang suami dari kalangan manapun...karena aku sudah tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menerima siapapun lagi."

"Dan mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan. Mungkin membuat toko roti setelahnya."

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Bukankah kau tidak mau terlihat lemah oleh siapapun bahkan appamu ini." Yunho Syok dengan kata-kata putrinya. Ia hanya pingsan kan bukan terbentur hal-hal aneh kenapa arah bicaranya jadi seperti ini.

"Inilah caraku untuk kuat Appa. Hatiku sudah penuh oleh Seoeun dan Seojun yang tidak mungkin bisa di masuki siapapun lagi dan aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan apapun lagi pada siapapun kecuali mereka. Appa boleh mencabut namaku dari daftar keluarga dan anggap semua yang kau keluarkan selama ini sebagai hutang dan aku akan membayarnya dengan segera."

"JAGA UCAPANMU BYUN BAEKHYUN! JIKA KAU MEMANG TIDAK MAU MENIKAH YA SUDAH. Buang saja kata itu dari hidupmu dan jangan sentuh hal itu sama sekali. Tapi membuang dirimu sendiri dari keluargamu adalah hal yang tidak bisa di terima oleh siapapun."

Jaejoong meracau dengan perasaan panik yang sudah berganti dengan frustasi.

Baekhyun terkejut Jaejoong tidak pernah berteriak padanya seumur hidupnya tapi kali ini sepertinya ia memang sudah kelewatan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai menangis.

"Aku membuang diriku sendiri dari kalian karena aku merasa sangat tidak pantas...a-aku—."

"Sudahlah, yang jelas kau sudah tidak apa-apa. Eomma harus menemani Appamu ke Busan untuk beberapa hari. Dan Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol mendongak. "Tolong jaga Baekhyun dan cucu-cucuku." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang mengangguk. Wanita cantik itu menghampiri anaknya dan mengecup puncak kepala anaknya lama, sebelum berlalau menuju arah pintu keluar.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh sayang. Eomma pergi dulu."

 _BLAM!_

Dan setelahnya hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan Seoeun dan Seojun yang tertidur di pangguan 'ayahnya'.

Baekhyun melihat kedua anaknya yang terlihat nyaman di dalam rengkuhan tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah—."

"Sudahlah, aku juga berharap bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi, tidak bisa. Kau sudah menghancurkan segalanya Chanyeol-ah. Tapi... aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Karena... kau sudah memberikanku cinta abadi yang tidak akan pernah jadi kegagalan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang memandang jauh entah kemana. Pria itu membaringkan kedua putranya di sofa dengan arah kepala berlawanan dan kaki yang saling beradu.

Lalu menghampiri si pasien dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau tau, seberapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau bilang kami adalah kegagalan dalam hidupmu?" Chanyeol diam. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan segalanya yang seharusnya ia terima sejak dulu.

"Saat itu aku berfikir. Jika sejak awal memamang hubungan kita adalah kegagalan seperti katamu. Karena jika tidak, kau tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sekasar itu padaku." Mata cantiknya sudah mengalirkan sungai menuju pipi. Namun tatapan gadis mungil di hadapannya ini pasih lurus kedepan namun entah menerawang kemana.

"Dan kau berhasil Park Chanyeol. Kau berhasil membuang kegagalanmu dan mendapatkan kesuksesanmu yang sekarang ini."

Baekhyun menoleh. Menatap lelaki yang tidak pernah musnah sedikitpun dari akal dan hatinya setelah sekian lama ia mencoba untuk menghapusnya.

Tangan mungil nan dinginnya terulur menyentuh sudut kasar yang di tumbuhi bulu halus di sana.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu, aku bahkan sudah sangat menyesal saat kau baru saja pergi dari apartemenku saat itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di manapun setelahnya. Hingga saat ini."

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari rapuh yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau jahat Chanyeol-ah. Kau adalah manusia paling jahat di dunia. Karena hingga mereka lahir sekalipun paras mereka selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Dan semakin keras aku melenyapkannya. Semakin penuh akalku dengan itu."

Baekhyun mengangis semakin keras. Dan Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau bajingan sialan. Si keparat yang tidak tau diri. Aku menahan malu dan menahan penderitaan yang sangat selama delapan tahun ini."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengelus kepala gadis rapuh yan ada dalam dekapannya ini.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU? Kau membuangku dan bayi kita seakan kami ini sampah yang bisa kau campakkan kapan saja. Kau tidak tau seberapa inginnya aku membunuh diriku sendiri karena itu. Keluargaku bahkan membuangku saat itu. Apa yang kau tahu di saat kau bahkan tidak mengindahkan siapapun karena terlalu sibuk mengejar impian sialmu itu. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya mimpi? Aku juga keparat. Dan kau tidak memikirkan bagaiman perasaanku karena kau terlalu sibuk memiirkan keegoisanmu."

Baekhun memukuli Chanyeol dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa. Seolah melampiaskan semua masalahnya selama ini. Menumpahkan semua kesalahan pada sang pelaku.

Chanyeol?

Pria itu diam di sana. Menerima semua pukulan itu dengan suka rela, bahkan pria itu berfikir jika ia harus di tikam atau di pukuli sampai mati saat ini juga ia rela, jika itu adalah bayaran yang sepadan untuknya.

Haluuuuu...

 **Lama banget yah?**

 **Rasanya kayak udah bertahun tahun gak update.**

 **Mungkin, kalian udah lupa malah sama ceriita ini. Tapi klo asih ada yang inget ya syukur deh.**

 **Oh iya, buat beberapa plot twist yang tajam dan alur yang makin gak karuan terutama typo yang bala di mana-mana. Aku mohon maaf /sungkem/**

 **Kerna aku juga manusia yah, yang pasti punya salah. Hehehe**

 **Jangan lupa review dan tinggalkan jejak.**

 **ADOUSS~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun terbangun di tengah malam. Ia masih di kamar rumah sakit. Eomma dan Appanya memaksanya tetap berada di rumah sakit hingga _hiperventilasi_ nya tidak kambuh lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh mendapati pria yang tingginya menjulang itu di sana, tertidur di sofa yang panjangnya tak mampu manampung seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

Seharusnya pria itu melupakannya saja. Karena itu akan jadi hal yang lebih mudah baginya saat ini.

Harusnya ia tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada pria itu dulu. Karena jika akhirnya akan jadi serumit ini. Ia akan lebih rela jika Chanyeol melupakannya. Atau tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

Tapi tidak. Pria itu ada di sini, dan bersikeras untuk meminta maafnya seperti pengemis yang patut di kasihani.

Baekhyun tahu seberapa berpengaruhnya pria itu di bidangnya. Ia tahu semua hal yang terjadi pada pria itu dari sudut kaca para pemberita.

Pemilik perusahaan konsultan bisnis yang sudah jadi pembicaraan sejak perusahaan itu di bangun, karena status ayahnya sebagai hakim dan jaksa terkenal. Ada yang memuji bakan mencibir keputusanya itu, karena memilih pekerjaan yang melenceng dari apa yang ayahnya mau.

Tapi pria yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat menyedihkan di sofa ruanga rawat inapnya itu, berhasil membungkam mulut para pencibir sial yang mengolok-oloknya dalam waktu lima tahun.

Dan bisnis konsultanya berkembang dengan sangat pesat hingga saat ini. Tanpa bantuan siapapun. Percaya atau tidak.

Dari mana baekhyun tahu?

Dari berbagai sumber yang merajalela di luar sana. Ia ikut senang akan hal itu. Sungguh.

Tapi.

Saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan amat sangan bahagia menatap kilauan kamera mendapatkan hasil dari mimpinya. Jujur saja Baekhyun kesal, marah, kecewa, dan merasa sangat bodoh pernah, ah. Bahkan masih mencintai pria itu hingga saat ini.

Saat itu. Lari adalah hal yang paling masuk akal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Karena jika memang Chanyeol membenci apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah pria itu membenci keadaan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak boleh ikut membenci anak pria itu.

KARMA.

Baekhyun berharap pria itu mendapatkan hal itu saat ini. Karena ia tidak sanggup untuk meghukum pria itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Baekhyun selalu berharap takdir dan waktu yang membalas pria itu. Karena penyesalan tidaklah cukup baginya.

Anggaplah ia kejam.

Atau egois.

Atau apapun.

Karena telah mendoakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada orang yang di cintainya. Tapi pria itu memang harus di beri pelajaran.

Penjara misalnya.

Baekhyun masih terduduk sambil melamaun tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Apa menerima maaf dari Chanyeol?

Itu terlalu mudah.

Atau mengabaikan pria itu hingga ia lelah mengejarnya?

Baekhyun bahakan tidak yakin pria itu memang ingin kembali padanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah hanya karena memikirkan satu orang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berbaring. Dengan wajahnya yang menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Wajah tidurnya masih tidak berubah. Tetap terlihat damai dan polos, dan masih membuat jantung dan darahnya berdenyut keras.

Salahkan ingatan Baekhyun yang terlalu tajam tentang pria itu. Yang membuatnya masih mengingat hal-hal remeh sekalipun.

Yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling seicipun pada pria lain.

"Park Chanyeol brengsek." Dengan suara lemah karena rasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Baekhyun mengumpati Chanyeol yang masih pulas di sana.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mencoba untuk membuka matanya saat merasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya.

Ketika berhasil membuka matanya dan membiaskan cahaya terang yang menyapa. Baekhyun di hadapkan dengan wajah Chanyeol dan tangan pria itu yang mengusak rambutnya.

Baekhyun mencoba duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjangnya dengan bantua Chanyeol tentunya. Segera saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, asal jangan wajah seorang Park Chanyeol dengan rambut basahnya. Yang—

Ok hentikan.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus pergi."

"Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau sembuh, mau tidak mau." Suara serak pria itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menoleh namun tidak, ia harus menahannya.

"Aku tidak mau menerima orang yang sudah membuangku." Ucapan Baekhyun terdengan datar dan dingin.

"Dan aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun dari orang yang ku cintai."

"Benarkah—?"

"Tentu saja aku me—."

"Benarkah kau bahkan pernah mencintaiku?" akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dan melangkan pandangan meremehkan pada pria yang duduk di amping ranjangnya.

"Iya. Aku pernah dan akan selalu." Chanyeol membalas sorot meremehkan itu dengan pandangan lembut yang bisa meluluhkan wanira manapun. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain saja. Yang pastinya belum punya anak yang tidak jelas siapa ayahnya. Dan yang pasti bisa menerimamu tanpa harus memikirkan masa lalumu?" Baekhyun memang sedikit tidak percaya setelah apa yang sudah terjadi.

Park chanyeol dengan segala hal yang bisa ia miliki masih mau berurusan dengannya.

Pria itu terdiam. Mungkin karena alasan Baekhyun yang sangat masuk akal. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot lembutnya. Dan tangannya mengelus lengan kurus Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa. Karena ayah dari anak-anakmu adalah aku. Dan masa laluku adalah bagian dari hidupku dan karena kau ada di dalamnya, kau adalah bagian darinya."

"Berhentilah membual Tuan Park. Apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu hanyalah omong kosong... sama seperti hal-hal yang kau bilang delapan tahun lalu." Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun Pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menantikan kontak mata mereka.

"Hei, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan masa lalu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku ada di sini, dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya sekarang."

Baekhyun mendelik, dan seketika menatap marah Chanyeol.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengucapkan itu dengan mudah. Kau pikir—."

"Aku sudah sangat lama berfikir Baekhyun-ah. Semuanya, hal-hal yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Aku sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan gila karena tidak bisa mendapatkan maafmu." Tangannya beralih menyentuh kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

Persetan jika gadisnya menolaknya, toh Baekhyun masih tetaplah Baekhyun yang tidak pernah bisa menolak semua perlakuan manis Chanyeol sedikitpun.

"Jadi ku mohon Baekhyun-ah, kembalilah padaku karena aku pun tidak pernah berpaling sedikitpun sejak dulu darimu."

"Cih, yang kau bilang tidak pernah berpaling siapa? Lalu siapa wanita-wanita yang ada di sekitarmu itu hah?"

Baekhyun tidak marah sungguh. Ia hanya sebal dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol bilang. Lalu siapa semua wanita yang berfoto bersamanya di foto-foto yang Baekhyun lihat di banyak majalah itu.

Apa kau baru saja menyebar fakta kau memantau pria itu Baekhyun-ah?

Baekhyun menggeleng menyingkirkan pikirannya barusan. Dan merutuki apa yang mulut tanpa remnya ucapkan.

Bukannya menjawab, pria yang di tuduh itu terkekeh geli dengan ucapan spontan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Padahal dalam hati Baekhyun ingin pingsan lagi saja.

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Memangnya siapa bilang aku berubah? Aku masih membencimu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kemanapun asat tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Iya aku tahu. Kau akan seslalu mencintaiku." Chanyeol mash mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sesekali merapikan rambut _honeybrown_ wanita itu.

"Pulanglah kau akan membuatku tambah lama terbaring di sini karena stres jika masih tetap di sini." Baekhyun mendorong pria itu menjauh. Memutuskan semua kontak fisik mereka.

"Di mana Seoeun dan Seojun?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kembali mendekat, meggenggam lalu memainkan jari-jari kurus Baekhyun lagi.

"Noonaku membawa mereka ke rumahnya tadi pagi. Jika mereka tetap di sini mereka tidak akan sekolah. Kau tahu."

"Aku harus segera keluar dari sini." Baekhyun menekan pemanggil dokter di nakas.

"Tidak, eomma mu bilang kau harus berda di sini sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

"Aku sudah sembuh jadi aku ingin pulang."

"Ada apa?"

"Saya ingin pulang sore ini, jadi tolong urus berkas dan list pembayarannya ya."

"Baiklah akan saya urus, permisi."

Chanyeol menghela safas. Ungkapan wanita di hadapannya ini tidak berubah itu benar. Baekhyun memang tidak berubah masih saja keras kepala.

Lihat saja, setelah mengucapan itu pada suster tadi. Baekhyun bersedekap dan menatapnya angkuh.

"Aku tidak akan terlihat lemah di hadapa siapapun tuan Park."

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya yang memang tidak banyak itu. Baekhyun pulang diantar Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya pria itu memaksanya, dan dengan alasan mereka harus menjemput Seoeun dan Seojun di rumah Sooyoung.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan hiruk pikuk kendaraan di jalanan Seoul yang semakin padat entah kenapa memunculkan suasana canggung di sini.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka sejauh ini. Chanyeol tengah sibuk menyetir dan Baekhyun yang menatap keluar jendela, berperang dengan segala pemikirannya.

"Yeol." Chanyeol megalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah alasanmu meninggalkanku saat itu hanya karena aku hamil—" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas. "Atau ada orang lain bersamamu saat itu." Karena pria itu juga tidak meluruskan masalah wanita-wanita yang beramanya saat itu.

Baekhyun tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia tetap menatap keluar, entah apa serunya.

"Aku akan menjawabnya, tapi nanti." Lampu lalu lintas kembali hijau dan mereka kembali menyusuri kota Seoul yang padat.

Sampai di pelataran rumah keluarga kecil Choi itu. Mereka masuk beriringan. Rumah yang meneurut Baekhyun terlalu sederhana bagi kedua orang yang bisa memiliki segalanya. Sebelum masuk mereka akan melihat taman keil dengan beberapa bunga tumbuh dan satu ayunan kayu di samping kanannya. Rumah itu bercat coklas susu, jika di lihat dari luar. Rumah ini hampir sama dengan rumahnya namun setidaknya sedikit lebih besar.

Setelah memencet bel beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu terbuka.

"Annyeonghaseyoo.."Baekhyun menunduk memberi hormat pada Sooyoung.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau pulang secepat ini? Bukankah kau harus di sana sampai kau sembuh total." Lalu Sooyoung memeluknya. Baekhyun yang seakan linglung dengan apa yang terjadi menatap Chanyeol dan di balas senyum kalem dari pria itu.

"Hmm, Noona bolehkah kami masuk."

"Oh tentu, masuklah kalian."

Sooyoung mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Dan ternyata Seoeun dan Seojun ada di ruang keluarga dengan seorang balita mungkin tiga atau empat tahun.

Mereka sedang bermain dengan miniatur dinosaurus dan teman-temannya. Si balita mengayun-ayunkan miniatur Tiranosaurus dengan cukup keras ke atas dan ke bawah. Lalu...

TAK!

Miniatur itu mengenai kepalanya. Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"HUWEEEE."

Sooyoung berniat untuk menghampiri anaknya. Tapi sepertinya ada yang lebih cepat dari Sooyoung.

"Jisungie kengapa?" Itu Seoeun yang menatap sang balita khawatir.

"Huss, sudah. Dinonya sudah pergi jauh Jisungie jangan nangis lagi ya?" Seojun memeluknya dari samping dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Jisungie jangan nangis. Laki-laki gak boleh nangis, nanti kalau Jisungie menangis siapa yang lindungin eommanya Jisungie." Seoeun menghapus air mata Jisung dan mengusap kepalanya yang terkena miniatur."

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu tersenyum haru. Dan tanpa sadar ia hampir menangis karena perkataan Seoeun barusan sama dengan perkataannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hiks Hiks."

"Sudah, Jisungie gak boleh nangis lagi yah."

"Cungie gak leh ngis." Dengan mata yang berair Jisung menatap Seoeun dengan mata polosnya itu. Seoeun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ohh, mereka keren sekali." Sooyoung tersenyum kagum pada si kembar.

"Eun-ah, Junie"

"EOMMAA." Keduanya berlari menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukan. Baekhyun berjongkok menyamaakan tingginya dan membalas pelukan keduanya.

"Apa eomma sudah semmbuh?"—Seoeun.

"Iya, apa eomma sudah sembuh?"—Seojun.

"Apa tangan eomma sakit."—Seoeun.

"Kemarin Junie lihat tangan eomma ada selangnya, hiyyy." Seojun mengakhiri pertanyaan beruntun mereka dengan gidikan ngeri. Yang membuat orang dewasa manapun tersenyum gemas dengan tingkahnya. Terutama tiga orang dewasa di sana.

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Lihat, selang yang kemarin kalian lihat sudah tidak ada. Dan sekarang eomma sudah sembuh." Baekhyun menunjukkan tangannya yang berperban bekas infus.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu hmm—."

"Eonni. Panggil saja Sooyoung eonni." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Soooyung seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Cha, ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun menggandeng Seoeun dan Seojun yang melambai pada Jisung di dekapan Soooyung.

...

...

...

Mian guys jinja mian

Maafin aku yah ya g lamaaaaaaa banget updatenya. dan sebenernya chapter ini tuh belum sempurna. dan karna mumpung lagi dapet wifi. hehehe (o)

maaf juga klo ceritanya semaki. aneh dang gak nentu, karena emang lagi sering ga fokus sama tiba2 ngeblank gitu pas nulis.

pokoknya yang udah nyenmpetin baca terima kasih banyak, yang udah mau review makasih banyak juga. sider juga maksih banyak banget. setidaknya kalian udah bersedia baca cerita gk jelas ini kan.

itu aja deh. pokoknya

Support aku selalu juseyoo...

Semoga kalian sukak

di review ya (~_)

ADIOUS~~


End file.
